


How To Seduce Your Best Friend In 10 Days

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 10 Days 10 Ways, 10 days, 5SOS Are Not Famous, 5sos cake - Freeform, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Luke, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Candy, Denial of Feelings, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinky Luke, Los Angeles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Needy Luke Hemmings, Operation Seduction, Secret Crush, Seduction, Shameless!Luke, Smut, Struggling Musicians, Teasing, Top Calum, cake hoodings, playful!michael, unintentional hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a crush on somebody for a long time and it gets unbearable: it's about time to do something about it...<br/>That's how Luke ended up with a great plan of his own...<br/>Or something like that...</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

Luke Hemmings, 19 years old, sighed to himself as he looked down at the guitar in his lap. His mates and him were rehearsing a song for a new cover to post on YouTube and were currently taking a break. Five months ago, they had moved from Sydney to LA, with the hope of getting noticed by somebody but nothing had happened yet. They had thought moving to LA would be _‘The’_ big step in their career but it seemed they were still on square one. To add to it all, there was that silly crush he had on Calum, his best friend. At first he thought it was only a teenage crush or a phase he was going through but after two years, his feelings were still the same. _‘Maybe it’s about time I do something about it,’_ Luke thought to himself as he looked at his bandmates. Yes, that was what he would do; he was going to show it to Calum what he was missing by not being with him.

“Can we rehearse later? I’m tired,” Luke said with a small smile.

“Yeah, we could do that,” Michael set his guitar aside and stretched his arms over his head.

“I’m kinda hungry actually, I’m gonna get some food,” Ashton stated, already making his way to the kitchen without waiting for a response from the other three.

“Me too,” Calum also got up and followed the older lad.

Luke turned to look at Michael. “Do you want to…”

“No,” Michael interrupted him before he even had a chance to say half of his sentence. “I’ll just go take a nap or something.”

Luke again sighed and shook his head as he watched Michael walk out of the room. He drummed his fingers against his thigh, looking around the empty room, wondering what he could do alone. He stopped in his track when he realised he was standing in the kitchen doorway; Ashton was at the dining table, eating a couple of toasts and Calum was busy making himself some. Smiling to himself when he decided to put his plan into action, Luke walked into the room and busied himself. Four minutes later, he set a cup in front of Ashton and took a seat next to him.

“I made you tea, just like you like it,” Luke smiled and Calum lifted his eyes from his plate to look at the two boys sitting across the table.

Ashton also smiled, “I would have said _‘you’re such a sweetheart’_ but you know that already.”

“You can still say it,” Luke laughed.

“You’re such a sweetheart, Lukey boy.”

Calum frowned, “I like tea too.”

“Go and make yourself some then,” Luke replied before turning his attention back to Ashton. “Can I get a hug?”

“Of course, anything for you.”

Calum rolled his eyes when Ashton threw his arm around Luke’s shoulders. The moment Calum got up and walked to the cabinet to get a cup, Luke smiled inwardly; somehow he felt like he was going in the right direction. When Calum came back, Luke was still cuddling with Ashton. He set the cup loudly on the wooden table and sat back in his previously occupied chair. With eyes glued to the other two, he took a sip of his tea, burning his tongue in the process.

“Why is Ashton getting all the special treatments? Calum asked with a frown. “First the tea, now the cuddle…”

“That’s because Ashton’s my best friend.”

“I’m your best friend too,” Calum stated.

“Yeah but Ashton’s my favourite.”

“I thought I was your favourite.”

“No, Ash is,” Luke smiled as he hugged Ashton tighter.

Calum pouted and slammed his cup on the table. He blinked a few times, looking from the white cup to the two a couple of times before getting up and leaving.

“Why did you do that?” Ashton asked as he looked at Luke, who was still clinging to his side.

“Do what?” Luke asked in a small voice, looking at Ashton with bit innocent eyes.

“Don’t give me that look. I know you were trying to annoy him.”

“Who? Me?” Luke laughed sheepishly when Ashton playfully hit him in the side.

“Go see him, he didn’t even finish his meal.”

“He’ll be fine. You know he’s just being dramatic.”

Ashton raised an eyebrow at him, glaring at him but the younger boy did not move. “Fine, I’ll go see him myself.”

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Luke dropped himself on the couch, immediately taking his phone and going on Twitter. He scrolled through his notifications, not really paying attention to them and instead thinking about what he could tweet. When nothing came to his mind, he exited Twitter and went on his gallery. A smile automatically appeared on his lips as he opened a picture of Calum. Calum could always bring a smile on his face, no matter in what mood he was in. His smile grew wider when he opened a shirtless selfie of him and Calum; a picture that they had taken in the bathroom, two weeks earlier. He wished Calum knew how he felt. He wished Calum would also feel warm all over because he was around. With the plan he had in mind, he hoped he would be able to change that. Again opening Twitter, Luke typed _‘I love cuddles’_ followed by heart-eyes emojis before pressing the tweet button.

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Michael yawned from the doorway.

“No-nothing,” Luke tossed his phone aside and rested his head on his inter-linked fingers, stretching his legs in front of him.

“Were you looking at Calum’s pictures again?” Michael walked over to where Luke was and took a seat on the couch beside him.

“Nooo…”

“Really Luke? Why don’t you just tell him that you want him?”

Luke’s eyes widened at the question but he quickly recomposed himself so as not to look suspicious. He decided to act as normal as he could because somehow Michael could always see right through him.

“What are you even talking about?”

Michael snorted. “Don’t give me that crap. I’ve noticed; it’s been two long fucking years. Not a week or a month but two fucking years.”

“You’re clearly over-seeing things,” Luke laughed.

“Yeah, right. I thought after all this time, you’d finally grow the balls to tell him.”

“I gotta pee,” Luke quickly got up and headed to the bathroom; anywhere was better than being under Michael’s scrutinising eyes.

“What are we doing tonight?” Calum asked when he entered the living room. After that episode in the kitchen that afternoon, it took Ashton a full thirty minute to convince Calum that Luke was only trying to mess with him. A small smile appeared on his lips after Ashton promised he was not lying to cheer him up.

“We’re watching a movie,” Michael replied.

“Got the popcorn,” Ashton announced as he arrived with two big bowls.

“Move out, nobody takes my place,” Luke pushed past Ashton and Calum and dropped himself on the couch, next to Michael, in his previously occupied spot.

Calum shook his head and sat on Michael’s other side while Ashton took a seat on a cushion on the floor, by Luke’s feet. Michael reached for one of the bowl, setting it in his lap and plunging his hand in it to grab some of the popcorn and shove them in his mouth. Glancing sideways at Calum, Luke threw his arm over Michael and wrapped it around his waist, making sure to hit Calum’s arm in the process. Calum turned to the side and looked at his mates, shaking his head. _‘First Ashton, now Michael… what’s next?’_ Calum thought to himself. Choosing to ignore them, Calum again turned his head towards the screen, focusing on the movie. On the other hand, Luke sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and rubbed his hand along Michael’s side, nuzzling the side of his face into Michael’s shoulder.

Calum snorted and Ashton turned his head around, rolling his eyes when he saw the reason for Calum’s behaviour.

“Why are you cuddling with Michael?”

“Because he’s warm and cosy,” Luke shrugged.

“But you always cuddle with me,” Calum whined.

“But I want to cuddle with Mikey today.”

“I want cuddles too,” Calum again whined, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

“Cuddle with Ashton,” Luke laughed.

“But I want you to cuddle with me.”

“Sorry sweetie but my arms are full.”

“Fine,” Calum huffed. He poked his tongue at Luke and also wrapped his arm around Michael.

“Hey, get off. Get your own snuggly bear. He’s mine,” Luke said as he shoved Calum’s arm off.

Calum stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms over his chest while he stared at the wall beside the TV. He clenched his teeth and took hold of Luke’s fingers that were still rubbing Michael’s side, twisting them.

“Ahhh,” Luke shouted, pulling his hand away.

Calum got up and sighed. “This movie sucks. I’m going to bed.”

The moment Calum was out of sight, Ashton turned around and pinched Luke’s bare calf.

“Now, what was that for?” Luke asked as he rubbed the spot.

“Don’t think I haven’t notice. Why are you doing this?” the older lad questioned.

“I’m not doing anything,” Luke protested.

“Why are you hell bent on upsetting him?”

“I’m not.”

“Go see him then,” Ashton ordered, looking at Luke authoritatively.

“He’ll be fine,” Luke mumbled as he again wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist.

Ashton crossed his arm over his chest and glared at Luke. “Now, come on.”

Luke sighed and got up, dragging his feet behind him as he walked towards the room that he was sharing with Calum. Calum was lying in his stomach on his bed, his eyes closed.

“Cal?” Luke called, poking Calum in the side with his index.

“What do you want?”

“Cuddle?”

“Go to your snuggly bear. You don’t need me,” Calum said in the pillow.

“Hey,” Luke again poked him in the side and did it one more time when he felt Calum laugh in the pillow.

“Go away.”

“Ok.”

Instead of going away like Calum thought he would, Luke wrapped his arm around Calum and tickled him in the ribs. The older boy burst into a fit of laughter, twisting on the mattress to hold Luke’s torturous hand.

“Cuddle?” Luke asked and looked at Calum expectantly.

Calum nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Luke’s middle, a big smile on his lips.

 

 

 


	2. Candies

Did he over-do things? Luke knew he was a little harsh with Calum, probably even hurt his feelings but that was far from his intention. All he wanted was for Calum to want him back. He wanted Calum to want to hug him and not do it because he could, not do it because he was his best friend and could do it. Luke knew his words had upset the other boy, although at the end of the day, he did get what he wanted and even managed to get Calum’s smile back. He chewed on his bottom lip and thought back to the previous day; maybe it was a bad idea.

Luke stared at his feet as he pushed the trolley and quietly followed Ashton. The older boy wanted somebody to accompany him to the store to do some grocery shopping and since Luke was bored, he readily agreed. The curly head looked at the list he had in one hand and mumbled to himself as he walked into another aisle. He cursed when he realised that he was again in the wrong column.

“I think the Nutella is in the next one. Come on,” he said, not bothered to see if Luke was following him or not.

Luke let go of the trolley and grinned, his eyes wide in excitement; at that moment, he probably looked like a five years old at Christmas but he did not care. There were so many variety of candies displayed in front of him and he did not know whether he should join Ashton or just grab some and put in his trolley.

“Luke, come on. I found it,” Ashton called as he looked at Luke from the end of the display shelves.

“Candies? That would be a wonderful idea,” Luke whispered, the corners of his lips curving upward.

“Luke?”

“Yes, I’m coming.”

“What took you so long?”

“Nothing… just getting some stuffs. The child in me wanted a little treat.”

“A little?” Ashton raised an eyebrow when he saw the content of the trolley.

“Let’s go. Are we done?”

“Yes.”

The bus ride and the walk back to their rented house was a short one and Luke was thankful for that. The moment he was home, he took his bag of candies and walked to the kitchen, hiding it behind some cans of tomato puree, in the cabinet. The further away from Michael’s eyes, the better because Luke knew all about Michael’s sweet tooth; the boy was attracted to candies like bees were attracted to flowers. Putting a lollipop in his mouth, Luke walked outside, glad that Calum was there. Luke made himself comfortable on one of the lounge chairs and set his sunglasses in place. With a quick look in Calum’s direction, Luke slowly pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and then put it back at an even slower rate. He sucked on the lolly before pulling it out of his mouth again.

Calum laughed at his phone screen and got up, stretching before walking back inside. Luke frowned at his retreating figure. There he was trying to look seductive and Calum did not even pay attention to him.

“Looks like attempt 1 is a failure,” Luke mumbled to no one in particular. “But don’t worry Luke, you’ll get a lot more opportunities. The day is not over yet.”

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Luke slightly opened the door to his room and peeked inside. Calum was sitting on his bed, his laptop in front of him as he hit some keys on the keyboard. Without making any noise, Luke again closed the door and rushed to the kitchen, to his stash of candies. He returned to his room with a packet of gummy worms in hand.

“Hey,” he waved at Calum before jumping on his bed and making himself comfortable against the headboard.

Calum lifted his head to look at him before looking back at his computer screen. Luke creased his eyebrows but shook his head; he was not going to let himself fail again. He opened the packet of worm and took one between his thumb and index, bringing it to his mouth. The blonde enclosed his lips around it and let out an _‘ahhh’_ of appreciation, causing Calum to turn his head to him again. Luke bit down on it and closed his eyes, chewing on the worm in delight. The moment he put the last piece into his mouth, he dug into the packet for another one. Twisting it around his index, Luke shoved his index into his mouth, sucking on it a few times. He enclosed his mouth around the finger and pulled on the gummy worm with his teeth.

Luke chewed on it before taking another one that met the same fate. Five more gummy worm later, Calum cleared his throat.

“It’s that good?” Calum smirked.

“You have no idea,” Luke smiled. “You want one?”

“Nah, I’m good but you… go ahead.”

“Alright,” Luke shrugged. “Your loss, although I think you should definitely try it.”

“No thanks, I’m seriously good.”

Luke again shrugged as he proceeded to suck on another one of the worm. Calum gulp before turning to his laptop.

“I’ll just let you… do whatever it is you’re doing with that. I’m gonna help Ashton with dinner.” On that, Calum left the room.

Luke grinned to himself as he slid lower on the mattress. He had been watching Calum from the corner of his eyes the whole time and he was glad that the other boy could not take his eyes off him, or more precisely his mouth. He knew for a fact that it had affected Calum, judging by the way he left the room. Moreover, when Calum left, his ears were red and that only happened when Calum was really embarrassed. It looked like attempt 2 was successful.

“I can’t believe you just did that to him.”

Luke turned his head towards the intruding voice and saw Michael leaning in the doorway. “When did you get here?”

“Dude,” Michael laughed. “I’ve been standing here for the past 10 mins. Not that you’d have noticed me ‘cause you were too busy sucking on that thing.” Michael moved to the bed and took a seat.

“I don’t know what…”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before,” Michael waved his hand in a dismissing way in front of Luke before grabbing the packet of candy, immediately digging his hand inside. “So, when are you planning on telling me all about it?”

“There’s nothing to tell you,” Luke mumbled as he eyed Michael.

“Alright…” Michael nodded. “So, there’s nothing to tell but you’re just gonna mess with his head?”

A smile appeared on Luke’s face as he thought about what Michael had said; Michael knew him so well.

“Ha!!! I knew there were things you were hiding.”

Yes, Michael knew him well, a little too much for his liking. “Fine. I do like him but I don’t want to tell him yet. I want him to realise and come to me on his own. I don’t want to freak him out by telling him things.”

“Wow! Like sucking on these aren’t freaking him out. What a genius you are, Luke.”

Luke licked his lips. “I told you but you have to promise not to tell him or anyone else, anything.”

“Ok, I won’t say a word. My lips are sealed.” Michael made a zipping motion with his thumb and index. “But what about Ashton?”

“Hmm… if things go on well, we’ll let him know.”

“Ok… so what’s next?” Michael wriggled his eyebrows.

“More candies,” Luke grinned.

“There’s more of this stuff?” Michael’s eyes widened. “Where?”

“Away from you, obviously. Way out of your reach,” Luke laughed.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

“Where is he?” Michael asked the moment Luke walked into the living room.

“In the shower,” Luke mumbled as he took a seat on the couch. “But he’ll be here soon, I heard the water stop running.”

“Ready to get into action?” Michael grinned.

“Of course,” Luke smiled back.

Michael set his head in Luke’s lap and hummed.

“Hey, what are you two up to?” Calum took a seat on the other couch and set Michael’s guitar in his lap.

“Eating,” Luke replied, shaking the Chupa Chups he had in one hand.

“Lollipop?” Michael opened his eyes and stared at the candy. “I want.”

“No, get your own.”

Luke popped the lolly into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. He pulled it out with a pop sound and then went on to suck on it again, hollowing his cheeks in the process. He took it out of his mouth, clapping his tongue against the roof of his mouth. The blonde twirled his tongue several times around the sweet and let out a sigh of delight. Michael turned his face away and smiled when Calum played a wrong chord and the note was completely off-key. On the other hand, Luke restrained himself from smiling or grinning and kept going with what he was doing.

“Ahhh,” Luke breathed as he tossed the little plastic stick on the coffee table, stretching his arms on his sides, a wide smile on his lips. He felt rather victorious since Calum could not take his eyes off him the whole time, although he did look away for a couple of seconds a few times but eventually, his eyes went back to the blonde. Luke pulled out an orange lollipop out of his sweat pants’ pocket and unwrapped it.

Michael’s eyes widened. “There were more in your pocket and all this time you didn’t say anything?” He immediately shifted and shoved his hand in Luke’s pants’ pockets.

“Get off, there’s nothing in my pocket.”

Despite Luke’s protests, Michael only moved away when he made sure there really were nothing in the pockets. “Jerk.” He made himself comfortable with his head in Luke’s lap again and smiled when Luke set his hand on his naked stomach.

Luke took the orange sweet between his lips and slowly sucked on it, twirling his tongue around it at the same time.

“My turn now,” Michael mumbled, extending his hand in front of Luke’s face.

Luke creased his eyebrows at the boy in his lap but nodded when Michael winked at him and handed him the candy. Michael put the lollipop into his mouth, sucked on it for a couple of seconds before giving it back to Luke. The younger boy smiled as he rolled his tongue around it a few times and passed it back to Michael, who eagerly took it. The sweet went from Luke to Michael and vice versa a few times before an idea popped into Luke’s mind. As he removed the lolly from his mouth with a pop sound, instead of handing it to Michael, he rubbed it along Michael’s lips. Michael licked the sweetness off his lips and took the candy from Luke’s hand and brought it to Luke’s mouth, pushing it past his parted lips.

“That’s disgusting,” Calum, who had been watching the lollipop move back and forth between Luke and Michael, said.

“What is?” Luke asked around the sweet.

“Whatever you two are doing,” Calum made a circular motion with a hand.

“We’re not doing anything,” he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and stared at Calum.

“Really? You two are basically sharing-slash-swapping saliva. It’d be easier if you just made out.”

Luke’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Calum.

“You little shit, now I’m all sticky,” Michael shouted.

The youngest of the three looked down and realised he had dropped the candy on Michael’s bare chest. “Sorry,” He mumbled as he picked up the sweet.

“I’m gonna rinse it. Be right back.”

The blonde looked at Michael’s retreating figure before turning his attention back to Calum. “Mikey is only my friend. I don’t wanna make out with him.”

“Ok,” Calum nodded, his eyes glued to the lollipop as Luke again put it in his mouth. “Your lollipop is almost over.”

“What?” Luke asked, not catching what came out of Calum’s mouth in an inaudible whisper.

“I said, your lollipop is almost over.”

Luke pulled the lolly out of his mouth and looked at it; indeed, it was almost over. “Yeah.”

“Do you want mine?”

The singer raised an eyebrow at the question. “Huh…”

“You can have mine.”

“Sure, why not?”

Calum got up and pulled his pants down, exposing his penis. Luke looked from the penis in front of him to Calum’s face. However, before the younger boy could say anything, Calum pulled his pants back up and laughed. Luke was confused; what had just happened? When his brain registered the facts, he saw Calum turning and leaving. Another smile appeared on Luke’s lips; after all, he did see the pink tinting Calum’s cheeks before he turned away.

“I’m kidding. Get your shits together,” Calum called from the doorway.

The moment the sentence left Calum’s mouth, Luke’s smile vanished. “Grrr.”

“Chill mate,” Michael wrapped an arm around Luke’s shoulder.

Luke turned to look at the boy beside him. “Where do you come from? How did you even get here?”

“I walked into the room when Calum’s pulling his pants up. You know, if you pay attention to your surroundings, you’d notice things. Just give him a break. Don’t you think it’d be too easy if he just give in now?”

“You’re right. Patience,” Luke nodded.

“Exactly. The fruit of patience is very sweet; never heard of that?” Michael smiled. “Anyways, I never thought that you mouth-fucking a lollipop could get Calum so riled up.”

“Mouth-fucking?” Luke questioned; was that really what he was doing? “Do you think he gonna…”

“Luke, you’ve waited for so long, waiting a lil’ more won’t kill you. Don’t worry mate, I’m sure you’ll get him eventually.”

“Yes, like you said, the fruit of patience is always sweet,” Luke smiled, causing Michael to smile as well.

 

 


	3. Playing Nurse

Luke sighed when he finally entered Michael’s bedroom; he had been waiting for Ashton to get out of there for the past 25 minutes and was glad when the curly head exited the room.

“Umm…” Luke said and scratched the back of his head.

Michael lifted his eyes from his laptop, glanced at Luke before resuming his task.

“Huh…” for a moment Luke hesitated. He knew he had been eager to talk to Michael but when he was actually standing in front of the older boy, he was not sure what to say.

“What is it?” Michael asked without looking back up at Luke.

“I was thinking… never mind. It was stupid anyway.”

“Is it about the Calum thing?” a smile appeared on Michael’s lips.

“Yeah kinda.”

Grinning, Michael closed the lid of the laptop and pushed it aside, turning his attention to Luke.

“What is it?” he wriggled his eyebrows.

“I was thinking… maybe you could take Ashton out… so…”

“So you could be alone in the house with Calum?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

Luke smiled as he took a seat on the bed, next to Michael. He explained the plan in detail and the smile on Michael’s face grew bigger and bigger.

“So, will you do it?” Luke looked at Michael expectantly.

“Of course.”

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

As the warm water hit against his back, Luke ran his fingers through his wet hair and thought about the first part of the plan, wondering how to go ahead with it.

“You could just lie on the floor and call for help,” he said to himself. “Yes, that’s a good idea.”

Closing the faucet, he walked to the mirror and looked at himself before shaking the water from his hair. With a smile, Luke turned around and reached for his towel but before he could do so, he slipped on a puddle of water and landed on his ass.

“Aaahh…” Luke shouted. “Calum? Ashton?”

“Why are you shouting?” Michael asked as he opened the door.

“Help me out.”

Michael glanced at Luke’s naked body, then smiled. “I see you’re already putting the plan into action.”

“Shut up. I’m really hurt. Help me out, will you?”

“Shit!” Michael quickly grabbed the towel and tossed it at Luke before helping the other boy to his feet. “Can you walk?”

“I think so,” Luke mumbled but hissed when he tried to take a forward step.

“Let me help you to your room. Try not to shift your weigh on that leg.”

The older lad wrapped Luke’s arm around his shoulder and enclosed his own arm around the other’s waist, walking him to the bedroom, which was at the end of the corridor. Luke made a face and held his towel tighter around his waist with his other hand while he tried to lean on Michael. For the first time, the usually short distance from the bathroom to his room seemed never-ending.

“Hang on, we’re nearly there buddy.”

Once they reached the bedroom, Michael helped Luke on the bed before walking to the closet and tossing a clean pair of underwear at him.

“What’s with all the noises?” Ashton asked as he peeked his head through the door frame.

“Luke fell in the bathroom.”

“Are you hurt?” Ashton immediately walked inside and to the bed, looking at Luke with concerned eyes. “Do we have to take you to a doctor?”

“I’m fine,” Luke smiled.

“Are you sure? We can take you to the hospital. Yes, we should do that, just to be sure you’re ok.”

“Ashton, he just has a little booboo on his bum, he’ll be fine,” Michael reassured. “Let’s go.”

“Do we really have to go out? I mean, we can go tomorrow,” Ashton looked at Michael expectantly.

“No, we can’t. Today’s the last day of sale and if we don’t go today, I’ll have to wait for months before I can afford that game I wanted. Come on, Luke’ll be fine.”

“But we can’t just leave him alone.”

“No, he won’t be alone. Calum’s here. Calum will keep an eye on him,” Michael walked to the door and poked his head in the corridor before shouting. “Cal?”

“Yeah?” the other boy replied from downstairs.

“Can you come here for a sec?” Michael turned around and looked at his other two friends. “He’s coming.”

Ashton frowned. “He didn’t even say that.”

“Yeah?” Calum asked from the door.

“So, me and Ashton are going out and somebody need to watch over Luke.”

“He’s not a baby,” Calum laughed.

“He kinda fell in the bathroom. You’ll keep an eye on him, won’t you?”

Calum stared at Luke’s swollen ankle before rushing to the bed. “How did that happen?”

“I slipped in the bathroom,” Luke simply said.

“Let’s go Ashton, Luke’s got his nurse.” Michael grabbed the curly head by the arm and dragged him along.

“If there’s anything, call us,” Ashton called from the corridor.

“Does it hurt?” Calum looked at Luke with a worried expression on his face.

“A little but I feel better now that I’m not standing,” Luke smiled.

“Hmm…” Calum reached out and touched the reddened area around Luke’s ankle with his index, causing Luke to hiss. “Sorry.”

“What were you doing downstairs anyways?”

“Shit! I was making noodles. Be right back.”

“Ok,” Luke said to Calum who was already gone.

He came back shortly with a plate. “Hungry? I made lunch.”

Luke smiled back at him. “A little.”

The brunette took a seat next to Luke and set the plate in his lap. He rolled some noodles around his fork and brought it to his mouth. Again, he repeated the action but brought it to Luke’s mouth.

“I can eat by myself. My hand’s not injured,” Luke protested but opened his mouth nonetheless.

“I know but I was told that I have to be your nurse and I take it as my duty to feed you.”

Luke rolled his eyes but did not argue. They ate quietly and like he had said, Calum kept feeding Luke. He put the last bite into Luke’s mouth and placed the plate on the floor. He then turned his attention back to Luke, who was only in his boxers. That was when it caught his eyes; a dark purple bruise on Luke’s hip, barely peeking out of the waistband of his underwear.

Luke turned his head to where Calum was looking. “Oh, that’s a hickey.”

“Who would give you a hickey on your hip?”

“I dunno, somebody,” Luke smiled.

Calum hit him in the arm. “Stop joking.”

“That’s when I fell this morning.”

“If you twisted your ankle and fell, how did you get a bruise on your hip?”

“It all happened so fast. I was getting my towel when I slipped on water on the floor and twisted my ankle. I was trying not to lose my balance when my hip hit against the sink and eventually I landed on my ass.”

“Hmm…” Calum nodded. “Will you be able to act responsibly for 1 hr?”

Luke frowned. “Of course, why?”

“Never mind, I don’t trust you. You’d probably do something stupid in my absence and then Ashton will be mad at me.”

“Where are you going?” he had planned to be alone with Calum all day; he was not going to let him go out so easily.

“Don’t move, ok?”

On that, Calum left the room and closed the door behind him.

“Cal? Calum? Don’t you fucking leave me here and go out.”

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Luke took his phone and looked at it when it buzzed on the bed next to him. It was a text from Calum.

_‘R u still in bed?’_

Luke scoffed; where else could he be? After all, Calum had locked him in the bedroom. He had been sitting on his bed for the past 45 minutes, glaring at a poster on the wall while his frustration increased with each passing seconds. He tossed the phone aside, choosing to ignore the other boy. He was playing ‘Snake-N-Ladders’ which he had downloaded on his phone when he heard some movements outside the door.

“Hey,” Calum grinned when he opened the said door. “Have you been good?”

“Where’d you go?” Luke snapped. “If you don’t make it up to me, Ashton’s definitely hearing about it.”

“To the drugstore,” Calum took a seat next to Luke and opened the plastic bag he had in hand, opening it and reading the label on the box that he had pulled out. “It says it’s anti-inflammatory and reduces swelling.”

“Do you even know what you bought?”

“Not really…” Calum scratched his forehead.

“What did you even asked for?”

“A cream for pain and swelling,” Calum shrugged. “It should work.”

The brunette moved further down the bed and placed Luke’s leg in his lap. Opening the tube, Calum squeezed some cream on his index before applying it to Luke’s ankle. Luke closed his eyes and let out a breath the moment Calum touched his feet.

“Sorry,” Calum mumbled. “I’ll be gentle.”

Calum’s finger rubbed tiny circles around Luke’s ankle as he looked at Luke’s face every now and then for any sign of discomfort. Luke still had his eyes closed and his lips curved upward into a small smile.

“Good?” Calum asked.

“Yeah, just a little higher.”

Calum nodded and trailed his hand higher and up Luke’s calf. Luke knew he had lied and that the pain was only around his ankle, he knew he should not take advantage of Calum’s concern but he did not want Calum’s hand to leave his skin. He wanted to keep feeling the warmth coming out of his fingers. The older boy’s fingers rubbed the skin of Luke’s calf and up to the back of his knee. He then leant forward and pressed a kiss to Luke’s ankle, an action which caused Luke to quickly open his eyes and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“When I was little, mom used to say when somebody who cares about you kisses your booboos, they get better faster.”

“Ok,” Luke nodded. He was trying to act indifferent but in fact, deep down, he thought it was cute.

“Next one now.” Calum moved so that he was beside Luke.

“What?” Luke looked at Calum who was looking back at him.

“Get your hands out of the way.”

Calum pushed the elastic of Luke’s boxers out of the way before applying some cream to the purple mark on his hipbone. He slowly and gently moved his fingers around while he bit his lips in concentration.

“I think you should rub lower,” Luke mumbled.

“Huh?”

“The pain is lower on my hip and the upper part of my thigh.”

The older boy motioned for Luke to lift his hips off the mattress before pulling the underwear down Luke’s thighs. Luke looked at Calum, surprised; he actually did not think Calum would have had the guts to get rid of his boxers. Calum’s hand massaged lower on Luke’s hip, his fingers trailing towards Luke’s crotch area and then to his thigh, causing Luke to smile inwardly; that was too easy.

“There,” Calum smiled and Luke almost frowned; it was over already?

“Thank you,” Luke pulled his underwear back in place and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To pee.”

“Hang on, I’ll take you to the bathroom.”

“Calum, I can walk, seriously. I can walk from here to the bathroom if I could walk from the bathroom to here,” Luke lied.

“I know but I’m not letting you out of my sight. I’m your nurse, remember?”

Luke groaned. Calum was taking that ‘being your nurse’ thing too seriously. Before Luke could protest, Calum lifted him off his feet and walked them to the bathroom. Luke frowned and looked at Calum.

“Can I pee? Or are you gonna help me with that too?”

“Nah, go ahead.”

Luke shook his head at the other. He could feel Calum staring at his back from where he was standing, his ass pressed against the sink. Once Luke was done, Calum carried him back to the bedroom and laid him on the mattress. He got on the bed beside Luke and wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist, hugging him close as they discussed the song that they had been rehearsing.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

“Hey buddies,” Michael shouted when he entered Luke’s bedroom, not surprised to see them cuddling on the bed. “I can tell you guys never left this room,” he added when he saw the plate under the bed.

“Hey,” Luke smiled. “Did you have fun? Did you get your game?”

Michael wanted to snort; why was Luke so stupid? There was not really a sale in that shop and it was only an excuse to get Ashton out of the house. “Nope… but that’s alright. Did Calum treat you well?”

“Yes,” Luke again smiled. “He was a good nurse.”

“Good. My turn now. Cal, Ashton’s calling you. He’s downstairs.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

“So, how did it go?” Michael asked once Calum was gone.

“Good. He was annoying at times but it was great. He even fed me, rubbed my foot and mostly we lied in bed in each other’s arms.”

“Sweet,” Michael beamed. “Why is he coming back?”

“Rub my hip,” Luke whispered.

“What?”

“Rub my hip.”

“Ok.”

Michael placed his hand on Luke’s hip, his index and middle finger moving in a circular motion. Calum frowned at the scene and went to sit on his bed; Michael was lying next to Luke, his fingers under the waistband of Luke’s boxers.

“Why did you come back? It’s my turn to play nurse,” Michael said against Luke’s shoulder.

“No, it’s not your turn. It never will be your turn because you’d most definitely suck at it,” Calum argued. “Somebody responsible has to take care of him.”

“What are you saying? I’m irresponsible?” Michael glared at Calum.

“I’m not saying anything.”

“Fine, get me some food then.”

“Why should I?”

“Because you’re the nurse,” Michael stated.

“I’m Luke’s nurse, not yours.”

“Fuck you!”

Calum walked to Luke’s bed and took hold of Michael’s foot. He dragged the older lad out of bed, not caring when Michael groaned when his ass hit the floor. Moving backward, he dragged Michael out of the room and closed the door behind him. He turned around and smiled at Luke before moving to join him on the bed again. Luke grinned as he wrapped his arm around Calum’s shoulder.

“That was really mature and responsible, Calum,” Michael shouted from the other side of the door when nobody answered the said door after five loud bangs.

 

 


	4. Accidental Touches

When Luke woke up the next morning, Calum was still in his bed. He reached out to push some hair out of Calum’s face and looked at the other. Slowly, he ran his hand along Calum’s arm, smiling when Calum’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Luke whispered.

“Hey,” Calum whispered back. “How’s your leg?”

“Better, thanks to you,” Luke smiled. “You were great yesterday.”

“That was nothing. I’m sure if I was hurt, you’d have done the same.”

“Of course,” Luke replied, his hand caressing Calum’s cheek fondly. He shifted on the mattress and while curling himself by Calum’s side, his knee accidentally grazed along Calum’s thigh to hit his penis. “Sorry,” Luke mumbled.

“S’okay, not your fault. Come on, I’ll help you to the bathroom; you can brush your teeth and do whatever. I’ll get you breakfast in the meantime.”

Luke stared at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and thought back to what had happened a few minutes earlier. He thought back to how his knee had touched Calum’s penis. Spitting the toothpaste, he rinsed his mouth and smiled to himself. That act had been purely accidental but he wondered how many _‘accidental’_ touches it would take to get to Calum. Luke nodded; that was what he would do. That would be his mission for that day. He walked back to his room and sat on his bed.

“I’ve got you breakfast.” Calum walked into the room, a tray in his hand.

Luke reached for the tray, letting his hand graze Calum’s as he took it from him and set it on the bed in front of him. Calum had gotten him cereals, his favourite, orange juice, a banana and some chopped apples. He wondered why Calum had brought him fruits because he never ate fruits in the morning.

“Why aren’t you eating? Do I have to feed you again?”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Luke smiled. Honestly speaking, he was enjoying the attention that he was getting. He was being served breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed. Ashton had even told him that he would do his share of chores, which was awesome. It was more than he had bargained for but he was not going to complain.

“Ok, I’ll be downstairs. Call me if you need anything, ok?”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

“I think I need a haircut,” Calum said as he tried to fix his hair in the mirror that was attached to the inner side of the closet door.

“I think your hair looks great,” Luke replied, his eyes on Calum.

“Nah, it’s grown so long. I don’t even know how to style it anymore.”

“You know what I think?” Luke got up from the bed and stood behind Calum, hugging him from behind. “I think your hair looks great, no matter how you do it.”

“You really should not be standing, you know that?” Calum looked at Luke in the mirror.

“I’m fine, I promise.”

“I’d be reassured if you stay in bed.”

“Stop worrying, I’m fine,” Luke turned his head to the side and placed a kiss to Calum’s cheek.

“And you stop talking and get back in bed,” Calum smiled. He pushed Luke’s hands away and turned around.

“Or what?” Luke raised a challenging eyebrow, wrapping his hands around Calum’s neck instead.

“Just get back in bed,” Calum laughed, patting Luke’s cheek.

Luke rubbed a hand on his cheek when Calum turned and left. “Damn!” he whispered.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

The blonde sang the words to the song that they were supposed to be rehearsing as he walked down the stairs. He had been in his room, on his bed all day, thanks to his stubborn friends and saying he was bored would be an understatement. He would definitely go crazy if he were to spend another minute in his bedroom, alone.

“What are you doing here?” Calum asked the moment his eyes landed on Luke.

“I’m going to the living room,” Luke shrugged.

“One minute you’re left unsupervised, you do something you should not. You’re such a disaster.”

“Can’t you just leave it? I’m fine.”

“Ashton?” Calum called. “Can you come and see what Luke is up to?”

“What are you doing here?” Ashton frowned.

Luke rolled his eyes; damn Ashton and his lectures. “I’m just…”

“I thought I was clear when I said you are to stay in bed,” Ashton glared at the younger lad.

“Why are you the one in charge?” Luke questioned.

“Because I’m oldest and I’m clearly the most responsible here.”

“What’s all this ruckus about?” Michael yawned as he strolled past Luke.

“Luke is hell bent on not listening to advises,” Calum sighed.

“Guys, quit it. I was only going to the living room,” Luke scoffed.

“Aww… let me help my baby to the living room,” Michael winked at Luke, making sure Calum saw the action.

He helped Luke into the living room and guided him to the couch, the two of them closely followed by Calum, who dropped himself on the sofa, next to Luke. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the coffee table. The past few days, he had been noticing that Michael and Luke had been hanging out a lot and much to his dismay, they were being a little closer than they were before. He could not help but wonder what was going on between the two of them. What he could not grasp was that Luke had always been closest to him and if there were something going on between him and Michael, shouldn’t he have told him already? The brunette was brought back to reality when Luke slipped a hand under his bum.

“What are you doing?” Calum asked, moving away from Luke’s prying hand.

“You’re sitting on the remote,” Luke shrugged as he shook the device that he had in hand. “I called you three times but you seemed lost somewhere.”

Ashton set two bowls of popcorn on the coffee table and moved to their DVD collection, most precisely the ones that they had downloaded from The Pirate Bay and burn to DVDs. On the other hand, Michael made himself comfortable on Luke’s other side and immediately threw an arm around his middle, his fingers resting close to his hip. Calum turned to the side and slapped the hand away, earning a glare from Michael.

“Stop doing that. You’ll end up hurting him,” Calum warned.

“I don’t see how hugging him, will hurt him,” Michael argued.

“No more hugging.”

Michael rolled his eyes at Calum. Why was he exaggerating? Luke only had a superficial wound on his hip, it was not like he had broken the bone or something. “You’re acting like he’s your property. Stop, he’s not yours.”

“He’s not yours either. So, you quit it.”

“Can I start the movie or are you two not done bickering?” Ashton asked, his hands on his hips in an exaggerated manner.

Luke set one of the bowls in his lap and shoved some popcorn into his mouth as he quietly waited for his friends to stop arguing so that Ashton could play the movie. Once the room was quiet, Ashton took his usual spot on the floor and pressed the play button. As Calum reached for some popcorn, Luke also plunged his hand into the bowl, his fingers grazing Calum’s. The brunette glanced at Luke before turning his attention back to the movie. It was a great movie but Luke was unable to concentrate because he was more interested in grabbing Calum’s hand each time the other boy would reach for some popcorn. Then reached the middle of the movie and Luke stared at the screen, waiting for what would happen, and instead of putting the popcorn into his mouth, he grabbed Calum’s hand and directed it to his mouth, causing Calum to laugh. The blonde immediately dropped the hand and mumbled a ‘sorry’ to Calum before turning his eyes to the TV again.

Calum shook his head at him; Luke always did tend to get engrossed in movies and forget about what was happening around himself. He folded his legs under him and threw his arm around Luke’s waist as he leant his head on Luke’s shoulder. Michael rolled his eyes at Calum; wasn’t he the one who had said not to hug Luke? Because apparently, that would hurt him and blah, blah, blah. The movie ended sooner than he anticipated and Luke had to admit that he was a little disappointed with the way it ended. He glanced to his side and realised Calum had fallen asleep against him. Bending his head, he enclosed his lips around Calum’s arm, nibbling on the skin. The older boy blinked a few times and looked around himself.

“Is the movie over?”

“Yeah, five minutes earlier. Trust me, you didn’t miss much,” Luke smiled. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Calum nodded and got to his feet, waiting for Luke to do the same.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Once he heard the shower running, Michael took the opportunity to barge into Luke and Calum’s room and corner Luke alone.

“So, you gave up already?”

Luke lifted his head and looked at Michael, who was standing at the foot of the bed. “Gave up?”

“Yeah, seducing Calum?”

“No, why would you say that?”

“Because I didn’t see you do anything today,” Michael shrugged.

“I did… accidentally touching him at every opportunity I got. I hugged him, kissed his cheek, held his hand at various occasions, bit his finger. I even nibbled on his arm. But somehow, he didn’t react at all, not one bit.”

Michael let out a laugh. “But you always do those things, Luke. It’s just you being yourself. How did you expect a reaction?”

“I dunno… today was an epic failure. That’s all I can say.”

“Maybe… maybe you used the wrong strategy. So, how do you go about this? Do you plan it all and then decide which day you’d do what?”

“Nah… I guess I just go with the flow and do the first thing that comes to my mind.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the next one will be better,” Michael reassured, patting Luke’s thigh. “And besides, if each of your plan is a success, don’t you think it’d be too easy?”

“Yeah, hopefully,” Luke sighed; he only hoped he did not run out of options before succeeding.

 

 


	5. Massage

“That sounded great. I think we can record the video,” Ashton said as soon as they ended the song.

“I think we need to rehearse it a couple more times before posting it online,” Calum said thoughtfully.

“But I think we’re ready,” Ashton voiced out confidently.

“Calum’s right; we need more practice,” Luke shook his head negatively.

Ashton turned to look at Michael. “What do you think?”

“Doing it one more time is cool with me,” Michael shrugged.

“Three against one. I guess that means more rehearsals,” Ashton sighed.

“I’m parched. I’m gonna get myself some juice. Do you guys want some?” Michael looked at his three friends and left to the kitchen when they declined his offer.

Luke ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. They had been rehearsing all morning and were at it again after lunch; it was almost 3pm and he had not come up with any idea to _‘seduce’_ Calum. His mind drifted back to the previous day and he shook his head. That was not a good thing to think about; it would be better if he ignored his failures and be positive about his next plan. What could he possibly do to make up for the previous day? Luke sat quietly, biting his nails as nothing came to his mind. He was brought back to reality when he heard Ashton’s voice.

“So, I was thinking,” Ashton started as he looked at Luke and Calum. “If we get a good response with this new cover, maybe we can record a demo or post a 5SOS original on YouTube. I mean, we have a few songs that we’ve written already. What do you think?”

“That my friend, is a wonderful idea,” Calum smiled and Luke nodded in agreement.

“I knew you guys would like that,” Ashton linked his fingers together and stretched his arms in front of him.

Luke frowned as he took the drummer’s hands into his. “Your hands are so sore.”

“Yeah, too much drumming.”

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Luke got up, walked to his room and rummaged through his closet. He smiled when he found what he had been looking for and went back downstairs. “Give me your hand.”

Ashton looked at Luke intently as he applied some cream to the back of his hand and palm. “What are you doing?”

“Your hands are sore and you could really use a good massage right now.”

“I’m ok, Lukey.”

“I know that the singer/frontman always receives the most attention but just because you’re the drummer doesn’t mean you can’t get some special treatments.”

Luke moved his thumbs in small circles across Ashton’s palm and he smiled when the curly head let out a sigh. He then moved to work on his fingers, each one at a time. Turning Ashton’s hand around, he rubbed the back of his hand then trailed his hands to the older lad’s wrist and then lower arm. When he was done, he took the other hand and started the same process again. Calum turned his head to his hands then looked at Luke and Ashton; being the bassist did not mean his hands could not get sore. His fingers were tense and he would not have refused a hand massage.

“Thanks Lukey-Wukey. I did not realise I needed that,” Ashton smiled.

Luke smiled back. “Always there to help. Next time you need one, don’t hesitate to ask me. I think I did a good job.”

“You did, I can tell. I didn’t know you knew that.”

He again took Ashton’s hands into his and looked at the blisters on his fingers. Slowly, he brought the hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to them both. “Somebody once told me that if you kiss the booboos of somebody you care about, they get better faster.”

Calum let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes; Luke could not even come up with his own things to say. That was great, awesome even.

Ashton let out a giggle. “That’s cute.”

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Michael stretched on Luke’s bed as he looked at the other boy who was stuffing some clean shirts in his closet. “What did you do today?”

Luke looked up at him then went on to make a ball out of another shirt and shoved it on the shelf. “I gave Ashton a hand massage.”

Michael hummed. “Don’t you think you should be the one getting a massage? I bet that would do more to Calum than you giving one?”

“Maybe you’re right… but who would give me a massage?”

“I feel offended,” Michael frowned.

“Why?”

“Of course I’d be the one giving it to you because I’m the only one who knows what’s going on.”

“Right,” Luke nodded.

Michael shifted and patted the mattress beside him. “Come here?”

“Now?”

“Yes, come on.”

“But Calum’s not here.”

“I know… but think about it. Don’t you think it’d look fishy if we only start things when he’s around? I know him and I know he’s not stupid. Sooner or later he’ll notice.”

Luke placed his hands on his hips, a thoughtful expression on his face; Michael did have a point. “You’re right. Why didn’t I think about that?”

“Because I’m smarter,” Michael shrugged. “Take off your shirt.”

“What?” Luke frowned.

“Just do it.”

“Yeah but why do you want me to take my shirt off?”

“Trust me. Just do it and lie on your stomach. I’ll be right back.”

Luke looked at Michael’s back as it disappeared outside his door and slowly peeled the shirt off his body. He was thankful that Michael was helping him but he did not like the way things were going. It was his plan, his mission, so why was he the one clueless? He laid on his stomach and stared out the window. What did Michael have in mind? He glanced over his shoulder when the mattress dipped beside him. Michael climbed on the bed and threw a leg over Luke, so that he was straddling his ass.

“What are you doing?” Luke asked the moment Michael settled on him.

“Will you stop asking questions?”

“How can I not? You’re currently sitting on my ass.”

“I know but I’m only doing this for you, trust me. Imagine Calum’s face when he’ll walk in and see us in this position.”

Luke scrunched his face; Michael did have a point, again. “I know but I’m not comfortable with you sitting on me, like this… it feels inappropriate.”

“Luke,” Michael laughed. “You’re my best friend. We’ve always been all over each other. What has changed?”

Luke frowned. Why was Michael the only one doing all the rational thinking? “Since when did you turn so sensible?”

“Hey I’ve always been sensible. Now shush. You’ll only open your mouth when Cal’s here, ok?”

Luke flinched when a cool liquid made contact with the skin of his back. “What’s that? Why does it smell so good?”

Michael smiled. “It’s oil for massage purposes. Got it when I went out with Ash the other day. Now, keep quiet.”

Michael pressed his palm flat against Luke’s back and spread the oil all over his skin. Biting his lips in concentration, he made sure he covered every bit of Luke’s back.

“Hey, what are you… ok,” Calum said quietly as he eyed the other two boys who were on Luke’s bed. Luke was only in his boxers and Michael was sitting right across his ass. Michael was biting his lips as his hands moved up and down Luke’s back.

Shaking his head, Calum walked to his bed and dropped himself on it, glancing up at his friends. Michael’s hands moved in circular motions from the swell of Luke’s ass and up his back to his shoulders, lingering there for a few seconds before going back down. He repeated his action and smiled when Luke let out a sigh. Calum let out a loud breath and took hold of his pillow, hugging it in his lap. Again, Michael moved his hands up, his thumbs kneading the muscles at Luke’s shoulder blades.

“Ahh… this is so fucking good,” Luke mumbled and Calum scoffed. “You’re really good but get off me now. You’re crushing me.”

The older boy leant forward and pressed his chest to Luke’s back, his mouth against Luke’s ear. “You know you like it like this.”

“Don’t overdo it,” Luke whispered when he saw Calum rolling his eyes and his foot impatiently moving against the mattress.

“Ok,” Michael mumbled. Instead of getting off like Luke thought he would, he went on and humped Luke’s ass.

“You guys can fuck if you want but don’t do it in my room, please. That’s disgusting,” Calum said in an irritated tone.

“Stop,” Luke whined.

“Oh, Cal’s jealous?” Michael asked as he got off Luke’s bed and moved to Calum’s bed. “I’ll hump you too.” He climbed on top of Calum and thrust his hips a few times against Calum’s thigh.

“Fuck you, asshole. Get off me.” Calum pushed the older boy off his bed, causing him to fall on the carpet.

Rubbing his side, Michael got up and grabbed the bottle of oil. “I’ll be expecting you to return the favour, Luke.”

Luke turned around and looked at him. “Now?”

Michael glanced at Calum who looked irritated, furious even, then thought about it. “No, not right now but soon. I’ll be waiting.”

“What’s wrong?” Luke looked at Calum. “Cal?” Luke called when Calum ignored him. Taking his pillow, he threw it at Calum’s face.

“What do you want?”

Luke blinked a few times at the outburst. “Why are you angry?”

“I’m not.”

“Why are you clenching your teeth? And why are you glaring at the closet door?”

“I’m not.”

“I’m not stupid.”

Calum turned to look at Luke who was lying on his side, his elbow supporting his head as he looked at Calum. Sometimes, Luke looked so innocent, so frail, and so vulnerable and Calum did not have the heart to be mad at him.

“I’m not angry,” Calum smiled and moved to Luke’s bed.

“Hey,” Luke laughed as he poked Calum’s rib.

“Hey back. Um… you know, Michael’s a jerk sometimes… Is he trying to make a move on you?”

Luke frowned; where did that come from? “No, why?”

“Then, what were you two doing when I came here?”

“Oh that? I just had that really sore spot on my back and he was just helping me out,” Luke smiled, hoping he sounded convincing.

“He was humping you.”

“He humped you too, did you forget?”

“Yeah,” Calum rolled his eyes as he recalled that part. “I guess he was just being an idiot. So, nothing’s going on between you?”

“Calum, he was only giving me a massage, that’s it.”

“Why Michael? If you wanted a massage, then why ask Michael for it? Why not ask me? Or Ashton?”

“Huh… he was here and willing?”

“I can give good massages too,” Calum bit his lips as he looked right at Luke. He ran his index along Luke’s naked chest before adding, “in places that you can’t even imagine.”

Luke stared at Calum; he did not know how to react. He was embarrassed and his cheeks were heating up. He was probably blushing. When did the table turn around? Since when was Calum in charge?

“Chill Luke, I’m only kidding,” Calum laughed as he pinched Luke’s side.

The blonde blinked a few times and looked at Calum’s hand. Taking it into his, he rubbed his thumbs in circles against his palm. He glanced at Calum’s face and smiled back at Calum who was smiling at him.


	6. Balls

“Where’s he? I’m starving,” Calum said as he again looked at the time on his phone.

Ashton sighed, “can you stop? That’s the fourth time you asked that question in the past 10 mins.”

“I’m really hungry. Where’s he?”

“I texted him. He said he’s on his way,” Luke said stepping on the porch to join Ashton and Calum.

“What is it he went to buy?”

“He said he found some cool recipes online and went to get some stuffs to try them for dinner,” the drummer mumbled, not looking away from his phone.

“Mikey’s making dinner?” Luke stared at the curly head; Michael never made dinner or help make dinner for that matter.

“Yep,” Ashton nodded.

“Oh-kay… what’s he making?”

“M’not really sure but he said something about seafood.”

“Michael knows how to make seafood?” Calum asked, equally surprised.

“I dunno… I think he’s gonna try.”

“Well, he better be here soon with our lunch or I swear he won’t be alive to make us dinner,” Calum said grumpily. “And stop talking about food.”

“I’m back,” Michael shouted the moment he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen.

“Finally,” Calum sighed in relief, already making his way inside and to the kitchen.

The other two followed him and Ashton dropped himself on a chair next to Calum while Luke sat across from the bassist at the dining table.

“This is your hamburger,” Michael said and pulled a burger from his bag and handed it to Ashton. “This is your cheeseburger,” he handed another to Calum. “This is my hamburger,” he set one at the empty spot. “And this is your hotdog.”

Luke took the offered hotdog and smiled at Michael. “Thank you.”

“Why does Luke get a hotdog?” Calum frowned. “Why didn’t I get one?”

“I asked for one,” Luke shrugged.

“I thought we were all having burger. Why didn’t anyone tell me that we could choose between burger and hotdog?”

Ashton nudged Calum’s elbow. “Weren’t you starving?”

The brunette glanced sideways at Ashton then looked at the burger in front of him. Slowly, he unwrapped it and took a tiny bite. Luke pulled the sausage out of the bread and tossed the bread on the wrapping that was on the table. He held it between his thumb, index and middle finger and licked the ketchup that got on his fingers. He then proceeded to lick the mustard and ketchup off the hotdog. Calum took another tiny bite as he eyed Luke’s mouth. Very slowly, the blonde licked the end of the sausage before rolling his tongue around it. He gently sucked on it before taking a bite and slowly chewing.

Calum coughed and cleared his throat when Ashton asked him if he was okay. Luke almost let out a laugh but caught himself on time. He again repeated his action, taking a quick look at Calum, who was stating at him, his burger mid-way to his mouth. Michael kicked Luke’s foot under the table and wriggled his eyebrow at him. Luke’s mouth curved upward before licking and biting on the sausage again. Ashton turned his head to his left and looked at Calum; Calum looked like he was frozen on the spot, his burger in front of him, his mouth slightly open and his eyes staring blankly ahead.

“Are you ok?” Ashton shook Calum’s shoulder.

Calum blinked and looked back at Ashton. “Yeah, why?”

He looked at his burger and then at the hotdog. Setting the burger on the table, he pulled the sausage from Luke’s hand and shoved it back in the bread before taking a bite.

“What am I supposed to eat?” Luke looked at the other boy, with a frown.

Calum shrugged and pushed his half-eaten burger in Luke’s direction.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Luke hummed to himself and inspected his nails; he was currently sitting on the counter, his legs swinging back and forth, as he watched Michael move around busily in the kitchen. He appeared in front of Luke with a bowl in his hand.

“Taste it,” Michael smiled.

Luke took the bowl and set it on the table, immediately pulling a chair and dropping himself on it. He took a sip of the content and grinned.

“So, how is it?” Michael asked.

“Delicious.”

“Is dinner ready yet? Is this dinner?” Calum asked, pointing to the bowl in front of Luke.

“No, I’m making salmon for dinner. I just made this because I found the recipe. And I’m also making calamari rings.”

Calum nodded, impressed. “Is there something special tonight?”

“No, why?”

“Why so many variety of food?”

“I wanted to… I mean I just felt like it. Besides, you don’t need an occasion to have delicious food.”

“This is so yummy,” Luke said, his mouth full.

He took another fish ball with his fork and brought it to his parted lips. He took it in and sucked the juice out of it before pulling it out again and biting on it. “You should definitely make this again. I’ll love you for it.”

Michael let out a chuckle. “Ok, if you like it so much.”

Luke nodded as he again took another ball and sucked it into his mouth. Slowly, he pulled it out and rolled his tongue around it, then proceeded to chew on it. Calum set his hands on the table, linking his fingers together, and let out a sigh. Luke ignored him and sucked on another ball.

“What is it with you and mouth-fucking your food lately?” Calum asked with a frown.

Luke’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“Why do you do that to your food?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luke blinked at him.

“Is that a new fetish that you’ve recently discovered?”

Luke let out a laugh. “Are you crazy? That’s ridiculous.”

They both turned their heads to Michael, who was cursing after burning his fingers.

“And why did you make soup only for Luke?” Calum could not help but ask; since the past few days, he had been noticing things going on between Luke and Michael. Were they secretly dating?

“I didn’t make soup just for Luke. There’s lots more here in this pot. I only asked him to taste because he was here.”

Calum hummed and turned his attention to back to Luke, who was sucking on yet another ball. “Fine,” he sighed.

Calum got to his feet but instead of leaving like Luke thought he would, he walked to the drawer and got himself a fork. He returned shortly at the table with a bowl of soup. Luke raised an eyebrow as he watched the other boy’s actions; what was he up to?

“Bon appetite,” Calum said to the younger boy.

He took a ball with his fork and sucked on it, making a slurping sound. He imitated Luke’s action and pulled the ball out of his mouth and seductively rolled his tongue around it. Then, he took it between his plump parted lips and bit on it, letting out a sigh; Luke was right, it was indeed delicious. Although, the sound was not solely for that purpose; he wanted to see Luke’s reaction while someone else was doing that in front of him. Once he swallowed the last piece, he took another ball and licked it a few times before popping it into his mouth and closing his eyes. Luke’s mouth dropped open and he looked at Calum with wide disbelieving eyes as his fork fell from his hand and into his soup. Calum’s eyes shot open at the clinking sound and he raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger lad.

“What are you doing?” Luke questioned.

“Eating,” Calum stated as he sucked on another ball.

“Ok,” Luke mumbled, averting his eyes.

“Why? Is it bothering you?”

“Wh-why would it- it bother me?” Luke stuttered as Calum rolled his tongue around another ball.

“Exactly, why should it bother you? I’m only eating,” Calum smirked around his spoon as he took a sip of the soup while Luke glared at him.

“You’re right, eating should not bother anybody,” Luke smiled as he again picked up his fork and brought a ball to his mouth, sucking on it.

“Fuck you!” Calum got to his feet and walked towards the door. “Mikey, call me when dinner’s ready.”

Luke leant back in his chair and grinned to himself; it felt so good to see Calum respond to his advances. He knew he was one step closer to getting him.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

“I can’t believe no one ate my calamari rings,” Michael whined and Calum let out a laugh; the two of them were in the living room, playing FIFA.

“No offense buddy but they looked like nothing close to the pictures we googled.”

“How can you tell it wouldn’t taste good if you didn’t try it?”

“How can something that doesn’t look good, taste good?”

“Ungrateful fellows. The least you guys could do was have a bite, I went through troubles to make them for you.”

“Sorry mate,” Calum laughed, not sounding sorry at all.

“Who’s winning?” Luke seated himself on the couch between them and set his plate in his lap.

Michael, who had been whining since they were done with dinner, smiled when he saw the plate of calamari, accompanied with a little bowl of sauce. “You are the best buddy someone could ever have. That is why I love you,” Michael smiled at Luke.

“If no one else wants to eat them, I guess they’re all for me.”

The youngest of the three took a ring between his thumb and index, dipped it in the sauce and took a bite. “Well… I think they are…”

“Is it good?” Michael asked, anxious.

“Michael Gordon Clifford,” Luke sighed. “I hereby appoint you as my official cook.”

“They’re good?”

“Of course they are.”

Luke dipped his index in the sauce and licked his finger from its base to its tip. He did it again before taking another calamari ring between his fingers and slowly eating it. The blonde looked at Calum, who looked at the screen in concentration, and smiled to himself; he wanted to distract the other boy. He slipped the ring around his index but made a face when he realised it was too big. Instead, he slipped it around his index and middle-finger before dipping it in the sauce. He popped both fingers into his mouth and pulled out the ring with his teeth. He let out a giggle when he almost dropped it on his shirt.

Calum took a quick look at him and shook his head; there he was again, doing that thing. _‘Damn, doesn’t he ever stop?’_ Luke again dipped his index in the sauce and was about to bring it to his mouth but before he could do so, Michael accidentally hid his hand and he missed his mouth, smudging the sauce at the corner of his lips. Calum turned his head to the right and looked at Luke as the blonde’s tongue darted out and he tried to lick the red sauce off his skin. Calum groaned inwardly and then let out a sigh; why was he letting these things get to him? He took a deep breath and tried to direct all his attention to the game rather than Luke.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you playing like shit?” Michael mumbled.

“M’not,” Calum muttered and slid further down on the couch.

“Mate, you’re clearly distracted,” Michael smirked.

“No I’m not… why would I be?”

The older lad shrugged. “I dunno, you tell me.”

“Hmm… I was thinking about a song… maybe our next YouTube post…” Calum lied.

“Yeah?”

Calum hummed in response and Luke sighed in exasperation; first the two were playing and second, despite being in the middle, they were ignoring him and conversing among themselves. He took another squid ring between his fingers and directed it to Michael’s mouth. However, before he could complete the action, Calum seized his wrist and tugged on the hand, directing his fingers to his mouth. Luke quickly pulled his fingers away and shook them when Calum bit on them while taking the calamari.

“It’s actually pretty good. Give me another,” the brunette said while chewing.

“Take it yourself.”

“I can’t, my hands are busy,” he motioned to his controller.

Luke turned to his side and brought another ring to Calum’s mouth. Calum licked Luke’s finger all the way to the squid before taking it into his mouth. The moment Calum’s tongue made contact with Luke’s skin, Luke did a happy dance in his head; he could not believe that was happening. Michael stared at his two friends, who were lost in their own little world, and the smile that crept to his lips was inevitable. He dropped the controller and left the two to keep doing whatever they were doing.

 

 


	7. Too Much Skin

Luke closed the bathroom door behind him and let out a big yawn.

“Sleepy?” Michael, who was leaning against the wall in the corridor, asked.

“Yeah,” Luke nodded.

“How’s that possible? You just had a shower.”

“I’m just really tired… didn’t sleep much last night,” Luke again yawned.

“Did you and Calum?” Michael wriggled his eyebrows.

“What? Noooo… but…”

Michael laughed. “But you wish.”

“Maybe…”

“I think yesterday was very successful. Still can’t believe he was sucking on your fingers when you fed him the squid rings.”

“I know… finally he’s responding, kinda.”

“I told you to give him time.” Michael crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

“Yep. What were you doing in the corridor anyway?”

“Waiting for you. We can’t really talk in your room, Calum’s there.”

“Right. And the corridor is the best place to talk? He can walk in anytime,” Luke shook his head.

“You’re making a big wet spot on the carpet,” the older boy observed as he looked at Luke’s feet.

Luke looked down and saw the little droplets of water that rolled down his legs to disappear in the carpet. “Who cares?”

“Ashton’s gonna be mad at you. He vacuumed the whole thing earlier this morning,” Michael stated.

“Shit. All because of you. Why did you do this? Couldn’t you have come and talk to me later? Damn you Clifford!”

Michael again laughed. “Sorry.”

“See you later,” Luke waved and walked in the direction of his bedroom.

Luke smiled when he entered the room and saw Calum, who was in his boxers, standing in front of the open closet, frowning. The older boy picked up a shirt, looked at it before tossing it back inside. He mumbled something to himself and took a yellow shirt. Making a face, he threw it in the closet again. The blonde walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind while pressing his forehead against the back of Calum’s neck.

“Ugh… your chest is wet. Get off me,” Calum pushed Luke’s arms away but he wrapped them around his waist again.

“No… I just want a hug,” Luke whined.

“Go and cuddle with someone else,” Calum pushed Luke off him and walked to his bed, dropping himself on it.

“Weren’t you the one who was complaining when I was cuddling with Ashton and Michael?”

Luke placed his hands on his hips and looked at Calum who only shrugged. The brunette let his eyes trailed down Luke’s body, from his eyes to his lips, to his damp naked chest, to the towel that was wrapped low on his hips and to his feet. The baby blue towel was hanging so low on his hips that Calum could see the little hairs trailing down from Luke’s belly button to the hair that were peeking out from underneath the towel. Calum licked his lips and looked away; no, he did not just do that. He did not just check his best friend out. Luke hummed to himself and slowly untucked the towel, patting himself dry.

“Shit, I’m out of undies,” Luke mumbled.

“What?” Calum asked, diverting his eyes from the towel that Luke was rubbing on his chest.

“I have no clean undies,” Luke repeated.

“Don’t wear any.”

“What?” Luke questioned; did he hear right?

“It’s not anyone will know or notice,” Calum shrugged. “It’d just be between me and you.”

“Ok…”

“Besides, if anyone’s planning on undressing you, it’d make their task easier,” the older lad smirked.

“I wish you’d do that,” Luke thought to himself. “Well, too bad there’s no one to do the undressing at the moment.”

“Who knows?”

Luke pulled a pair of sweat pants on and stared at Calum. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno… Michael maybe?”

“What?”

Calum tried to keep a serious face at Luke’s reaction but ended up bursting out laughing.

“Fuck you!” The blonde walked to Calum’s bed and grabbed his pillow, hitting him a few times on the head while the other kept laughing.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Luke walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching Calum who was busy at the stove. Just like him, Calum was shirtless. He let his eyes wander over Calum’s back and he smiled; the things he wanted to do to Calum’s back. Pulling his pants lower on his hips, Luke walked to Calum.

“What are you making?”

“Scrambled egg.”

“Are you making me some as well?”

Calum turned in Luke’s direction and placed his hands on his hips. “Why? Should I?”

“I’m hungry too.”

The brunette took a look at Luke, whose pants were too low on his hips for Calum’s liking. “Get your own.”

Luke sighed and turned around, opening the fridge and scanning its content. His pants were so low on his hips that his butt crease was visible when he bent down. Pouring himself some orange juice, Luke leant against the counter and looked back at Calum.

“You’re burning the eggs,” Michael said as he walked over to Luke.

“Damn,” Calum cursed and turned his attention back to the pan; he had completely forgotten that Michael was sitting at the table.

Michael pulled Luke’s pants back up and leant against the other boy. “Too much skin. It’s distracting.”

Luke was about to frown but then he saw the smile that meant Michael was only playing. The younger boy smirked. “Am I distracting you?”

“Maybe…” Michael bit his lower lip and spanked Luke’s ass.

“Guys,” Calum made a face. “We’re in the kitchen. That’s disgusting.”

The brunette turned his head to the side and shook his head when he realised the other two were not paying attention to him and Michael was whispering into Luke’s ear. Luke laughed when Michael turned to leave.

“So, are you making me some of these?”

“No…”

Luke moved closer to Calum, placed his elbow on Calum’s shoulder and leant against the other. “Please?”

Calum looked at the younger boy, thankful that Michael had pulled the pants back up; Michael was right, it was distracting. Then again, he did not get the part where Michael had spanked Luke. What was the need for that? What was going on? Why was it bugging him?

“Cal?”

“Fine, I’ll make you some,” Calum sighed. “Take a seat.”

Luke smiled as he walked to the table, taking a seat and admiring Calum’s back while he was busy at the stove. He wanted to run his hand down Calum’s back, feeling every bit of his skin…

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

It was Sunday and the thing about Sundays was that they never rehearsed or did anything productive; all they ever did was lazy around. Although Luke never had a problem with that, that day it was really annoying him. All Calum had been doing since the morning was lie in bed, except for that one hour where he had made the two of them breakfast, and that meant, it was interrupting Luke’s plan. A smile appeared on his lips when Calum had finally made his way outside to the little pool that they had in the backyard, around 3. Luke quickly changed into his swim shorts and went to join Ashton and Calum.

“Hey, where’s Michael?” Luke set his sunglasses in place and dropped himself on one of the lounge chairs.

“Napping,” Ashton mumbled.

Luke hummed and opened the bottle of sunscreen that he had brought along. He squeezed some in his palm and gently rubbed it onto his chest, moving his hand in slow circles to coat his skin. Licking his lips, Luke took a glance at Calum and slid his hands lower on his stomach, slipping the tip of his fingers under the elastic of the shorts.

“Can you rub some on my back?” Luke asked as he turned to Calum, who was watching him.

“Why do you need sunscreen on your back? You’re lounging and your back is against the chair.”

“What if I get up? I don’t want an uneven tone.”

“Don’t get up then,” Calum shrugged.

“Come on,” Luke whined.

Calum sighed. “Fine.”

The older boy squirted some lotion into his palm and rubbed his hands together before pressing them to Luke’s back. Luke let out a sigh when Calum’s warm hands made contact with his skin. His hands moved lower, way too low on Luke’s back, and a shiver ran down Luke’s spine when Calum trailed his index back up to his nape. Luke took a look at Ashton and leant closer to Calum.

“What are you doing?”

“Applying sunscreen, isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I think that’s enough.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Luke closed his eyes when Calum’s fingers moved along his shoulder blades.

He moved away and laid on his chair again; what did Calum think he was doing? Luke knew he wanted Calum to do those things to him but Ashton was right there. Somehow, it did not feel right. Again closing his eyes, he thought about what his next move would be while he rubbed his hand up and down his naked chest.

“I think I’m gonna take a nap too,” Calum said as he shifted.

Ashton removed his sunglasses and turned his head to the side. “You said you wanted to swim.”

“Yeah, I’ve changed my mind,” Calum mumbled, his eyes darting to Luke’s hand before getting up and going back inside.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I dunno,” Luke shrugged.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Later that night, when Luke went back to his room, Calum was already in his bed, his eyes closed. Luke, who was still in his swim shorts, stripped out of the wet material before grabbing the baby blue towel that he had carelessly thrown over the back of a chair that morning and drying himself. Without making any noise, he tip-toed to Calum’s bed and climbed in next to the older boy. Instantly, Calum reached down and squeezed Luke’s ass, like he always like to do, but he quickly pulled away when his hand touched Luke’s skin. Skin?

“Why are you naked?” Calum mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“You know I like to sleep in my underwear.”

“Why aren’t you wearing any?”

“Who told me not to? Because I was out of clean ones.”

Calum lifted his head to look at Luke. “Was it me?”

Luke hummed in response and threw a leg over Calum’s as he shifted closer to him. Calum frowned when Luke rubbed himself against the brunette’s side.

“What are you doing?”

Luke shrugged. “Just getting comfy.”

“Stop moving. You’re gonna make me fall. This bed is too small to fit us both.”

Luke scoffed and climbed on top of Calum, crossing his arms over Calum’s chest and resting his head on them. “There, now neither of us will fall.”

Calum looked back into Luke’s blue eyes and sighed. “It’s hopeless arguing with you. You always do what you want.”

Luke giggled and buried his face in the crook of Calum’s neck. “It’s not like you’ve ever had any problem with that. You always agree with me.”

“Stop nuzzling in my neck. Your hair is wet,” Calum complained but wrapped his arms around Luke’s middle nonetheless.

Luke was tempted to place a kiss to Calum’s neck. He was tempted to nibble on the skin of his collar bone. He was tempted to lift his head and press their lips together. He was tempted to run his hands along Calum’s bare side and feel his skin. He was tempted to rub himself against the other boy. He was tempted to do so many things but he restrained himself. He was not yet sure if Calum wanted him the way he wanted the other and until then, he promised himself he would not do anything physical.

“You’re so warm,” Luke whispered. “I could just hold you like this forever.”

“Forever? That’s a long time. You’ll get bored.”

“I’ll never get bored if I’m with you.”

When they heard the doorknob turning, both boys turned to look at the door before Luke quickly pulled a blanket over them.

“Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie?” Ashton asked as he entered the room, raising an eyebrow at his two friends.

“Nah, we’re good. We’re just going to sleep,” Luke smiled.

“Are you two naked?” Ashton questioned; after all, he did see the speed at which Luke had pulled the blanket on them.

“What? No,” Luke blinked and turned his head away, his cheeks turning pink.

“Luke was actually going back to his bed. I’m sleepy.”

“Ok, goodnight then,” Ashton snickered as he again closed the door.

“What are you laughing at?” Michael asked from the doorframe of his and Ashton’s room.

“They were lying on top of each other in Calum’s bed. I’m betting they were up to something. Luke was blushing when I asked if they were naked,” Ashton laughed.

Michael frowned; Luke had not said anything about taking such a big step.

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” It was Ashton’s turn to frown.

“What?”

“You said: How is that possible? Luke did not say anything about taking such a big step.”

“Shit!” Michael bit his lips; did he say that out loud?

“Michael, what’s going on?”

“Luke fancies Calum and he’s trying to seduce him, he has been trying to since the past week but you can’t tell anyone I told you otherwise Luke will be mad at me and he probably kill me and Calum should not know anything about it because Luke wants him to want him back because he likes him and not because Luke’s his friend.” Michael ended his sentence and took a deep breath.

Ashton’s eyes widened at the revelation; all this had been going on right under his nose and he did not even know a thing.

 

 


	8. Shameless Flirting

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were gonna do it?” Michael asked when Ashton got up and left the kitchen.

“Huh?” Luke’s toast dropped on his plate as he stared at Michael with open mouth.

“You know, have sex with Calum? I thought we were partners. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Whoa! Hold on. What are you talking about?”

“Last night Ashton told me he walked in on you while you were in the middle of it,” Michael stated, making sure not to mention the part where he blurted everything out to the older lad.

“Ashton did what? I never slept with Calum,” Luke let out a disbelieving laugh. “We were only cuddling when Ashton walked in.”

“But that’s what he said.”

“Well, he was lying,” Luke again picked up the toast and took a bite.

“Why would Ashton lie?”

“I dunno… if something had happened, don’t you think I’d have told you? You’ve help me from the beginning, kinda.”

“Kinda? I’m vexed,” Michael pressed a palm to his chest and faked a hurt face.

“Stop using such big words, it doesn’t suit you.”

“’Morning,” Calum said sleepily as he opened the fridge. “Where’s the milk?”

“It’s over,” Michael mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Why are we out of milk?”

“Hmm… Mr Hemmings is having his second glass of milk, ask him.”

“You finished it all?” Calum stared at Luke.

Luke looked at his glass, then at Calum. “Do you want some? I can give you some,” Luke smiled.

“Sure,” Calum smiled back but frowned when Luke downed his drink.

“Well… come and get the milk,” Luke got up and unbuttoned his denim jeans.

Michael looked at the youngest lad from under his eyelashes and smiled behind his cup. On the other hand, Calum stared at Luke with disbelieving eyes. Luke unzipped the shorts and pulled them down to the middle of his thighs, along with his boxers. Taking his penis between his fingers, he shook it while looking right back at Calum. The clock seemed to be ticking slower and nobody in the kitchen moved. Luke let out a laugh and straightened his clothes before walking out of the kitchen, snickering and not sparing his friends another look.

“What the fuck just happened?” Michael, who still had his hand over his mouth, asked.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Luke was on his bed, mad because Ashton did not want to go on a walk with him. He looked at his thumb and popped it in his mouth, biting on the nail. Sighing, he hugged his pillow tighter to his chest and thought back to earlier that day. Since the episode in the kitchen, he had not seen Calum or Michael. Apparently, they had gone out together and were not yet back. ‘Fuck!’ Luke mumbled to himself as he replayed that scene in his head. Did he overdo things? Did he go too far? He only hoped he did not freak Calum out and the older boy would not stop talking to him.

“Hey!” Calum smiled as he jumped on the bed, next to Luke.

“Hey, you’re back. Are you mad at me?”

“No, why?”

“Because of what happened this morning,” Luke slowly lifted his eyes and looked at Calum.

“Don’t be silly. It’s not like I’ve never seen your dick. We do that all the time. How many times have I jokingly pulled my pants down in front of you?”

“Yeah, I’ve seen all about little Calum,” Luke laughed.

“Little? I’m offended,” Calum creased his eyebrows.

Luke thought for a moment. “Now that I think of it, it’s actually pretty big.”

“Yeah, now we’re talking.”

“It’s kinda big. An itty bitty lil’ bit big.”

“What? You clearly know nothing about dicks,” Calum scoffed.

“Yeah? And you do?”

“Of course, I’m not ignorant, like you.”

“Ha! Say what you wish but I do know how to handle them.”

“Oh really? Really now? So, tell me how you do that.”

“Hmm… how about you tell me one thing and I’ll tell you two?” Luke raised a challenging eyebrow.

Calum also raised his eyebrows. “Touching. Your turn.”

Luke smiled and pushed Calum backward, so that he was lying on his back, before climbing on top of him and pressing their crotch together.

“How about this? Full contact?” Luke asked and stared into Calum’s dark brown eyes.

Calum swallowed and looked away. “That’s one. What about another?”

“Right now it’s not so big. I can make it grow.” Luke licked his lips as he snaked a hand between them and cupped Calum’s penis and balls.

“Fuck!” Calum pushed Luke off him and moved to a sitting position. “I’ll pass.”

“You’re sure?” Luke smirked. “My fingers tingle at the mere thought.”

Getting up, he headed towards the door. “Confident.”

“The offer still stands… if you change your mind.”

“Nope… not gonna happen.”

Luke let out a loud laugh the moment the door closed; he knew he was pushing the limits but who cared? He was having fun and Calum did not seem to mind.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

“You sleeping?” Luke asked as he got in his bed and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

“Of course I’m sleeping. Do you think I’d wait for you to get here at 1am so that I go to bed?”

Luke hummed. “Do you do that often? Talk to people while you’re asleep?”

“No, apparently only to you.”

“Ooh, I feel special,” Luke giggled. He then closed his eyes and thought about what else he could do. It was day 8 and nearing the end of the 10 days challenge that he had set himself but they were still going at a lazy turtle speed. At that rate, he had the impression it was all a waste of time and effort.

“So, what were you doing downstairs?” Calum opened his eyes to look at the younger boy.

“Playing with Michael.”

“Playing with Michael?” Calum smirked.

“Yep, FIFA,” Luke rolled his eyes. “I’m not that horny to jump on the first person I see.”

Calum poked his tongue at Luke and thought about what he had just said. “So, you’re horny?”

Luke cursed inwardly; there was that smirked again. “Poke your tongue at me again and I swear I’ll bite it off.”

The brunette laughed. “You can’t bite off somebody’s tongue. That’s impossible.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is and even if it were, it would be disgusting,” Calum made a face.

“Then… then I’ll suck on it,” Luke shrugged.

“You can’t suck on my tongue, it’s in my mouth.”

“Try me?”

“What do you think you are? Those testers that you find in shops that say ‘try me’ on them?”

“I’m not a tester but I do have testicles.”

Calum laughed. “That’s a good one.”

“I love balls… all the things you could do with them.”

“What?” Calum stared at Luke; did he just admit that he was into guys?

“What? You can play football, eat cheese balls, meat balls…”

“Oh!” Calum simply said, feeling rather stupid.

Luke raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “Why? What did you think?”

“Nothing.”

After that conversation, neither of them talked; they only laid there in silence. That was until Luke got up and moved to Calum’s bed. He looked at Calum who was biting his lower lip.

“The things I could do to those?”

Calum again opened his eyes and frowned at Luke. “What?”

“Your lips… your plump and sinful lips,” Luke said with a hissing sound.

“Sinful? Where did you learn that word?” Calum again laughed,

“I learnt it just for you.”

“For me? Sweet.”

“The things I could do to those lips…” Luke again said out loud when Calum pursed his lips.

“It’s not like you can do much to lips,” Calum commented.

“Really?”

“Yeah, all you can do is kiss, lick, suck or nibble.”

“Sucking and nibbling,” Luke smiled. “My favourite things.”

“Oh so, you like steamy kisses?”

“Definitely, they’re the best.”

Calum hummed in response as he thought about it.

“Do you think it’s attractive when I suck on my pierced lip?” Luke asked as he sucked the piercing into his mouth seductively.

“Yeah. Maybe why?”

“Just asking. I like how it gets to people sometimes.”

“You can stop doing it ‘cause it’s not getting to anyone right now.”

Luke raised an eyebrow at Calum; if he wanted him to stop, it only meant one thing, it was getting to him. He let out a deep breath. “Is it just me or it’s getting kinda warm in here?”

Calum shook his head, “I’m good.”

Luke shrugged and slipped out of his T-shirt, throwing it by the foot of the bed. “You’re sure you don’t wanna get yours off?”

“Yeah, positive”

“If you’re too lazy to do it, I could always help.”

“I’m fine.”

Luke looked down at his chest and sighed. “I wish my chest was as toned as yours. Finally no, I think Ashton’s better.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is. On top of that, Ashton has cute chest hair.”

“Chest hair? Cute? What does chest hair has to do with that?”

“I think it’s hot.”

“Not really,” Calum made a face.

“It is but not that you’d know of, you don’t have any,” Luke laughed.

“I do have chest hair,” Calum protested with a pout.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Prove it.”

Calum shifted but before he could get his shirt off, Luke held his hand.

“Let me help you out of that.”

Luke reached for the hem of Calum’s t-shirt and slowly dragged it up his chest, his fingers grazing Calum’s skin, before he pulled it over his head to toss it on the carpet, along with his. He let his eyes roam over Calum’s bare chest, his tongue running along his lips, wetting them, as he did so.

“And one point for Luke,” Luke smiled.

“No, zero for Luke and one for Calum. See, I do have chest hair.” Calum pointed to the small patch of nearly invisible hair on his chest.

“Yeah, but I managed to get you out of your shirt and I did it myself. So, I guess that’s two points for Luke.”

“You’re just a fucking manipulator is all,” Calum pouted, again.

“I’m just gonna ignore that because I know you don’t mean it.”

Luke let his eyes linger over Calum’s lips again as he bit on his piercing instinctively. Calum looked at Luke’s lips and curse inwardly. _‘Why the fuck did Luke have to do that all the damn time?’_

“Huh…” Calum started then took a pause of 10 seconds. “Huh…”

“Are you planning on saying anything else after that?”

“Can I…”

“What?”

“Nothing… never mind…”

“Just say it.”

“Can I?” Calum took a deep breath and shook his head. “Never mind.”

Luke looked at Calum, trying to complete his sentence; although he knew exactly what the older boy wanted to say.

“Can I what? Can I pee? Yes, you can. Can I go eat something? Yes, you can. Can I sleep? Yes, you can.” Luke bit his lips before continuing. “Can I kiss you? Yes, you can. Not saying that you want to but…”

Luke did not have time to complete his sentence and Calum had pressed their lips together. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Calum pulled away and stared into Luke’s eyes. It was not much of a kiss but it still brought a smile to Luke’s lips. Calum pushed the blanket off him and got off the bed.

“I’m gonna get a drink.”

“It was good but I was hoping for the steamy one with nibbling and sucking,” Luke said cheekily.

Calum did not reply; he just walked out of the room.

 

 


	9. What's That Sound?

After what had happened the previous night, Calum had some difficulties sleeping. It was at the crack of dawn that his eyes felt heavy with sleep and he had finally dozed off. When he had woken up 10 minutes earlier, Luke was not in his bed and there probably were some good reasons for that since it was already quarter past eleven. Calum rolled on the bed and stretched; he still could not believe that he had kissed Luke, Luke out of all people, his best friend Luke. He yawned as he got off the bed and stretched his arms above his head. Deciding to check what his mates were up to downstairs, he pulled on a shirt that was on the back of a chair and walked out of the bedroom. The brunette was slightly past Michael and Ashton’s door when he heard a weird sound.

Calum turned his head around and stared at the door for a few seconds before shaking his head; he was probably imagining. He was about to ignore it and keep walking when he again heard it. What was that sound? Was it Michael groaning? Taking a few backward steps, Calum stopped in front of the white wooden door and looked at it. _‘Was Michael… no he could not be,_ ’ Calum shook that thought out of his head. _‘At least not at this time of the day.’_ He lifted his hand to knock when he heard another voice coming from inside the room. _‘He can’t be jerking off since he’s not alone.’_ The brunette pressed his ear to the door to listen closely.

“Come on Mikey, just like that.”

Calum frowned; Luke’s voice? Michael again groaned and Luke let out a giggle.

“Ahh…” Luke cried. “Don’t smack my ass.”

“You deserve that,” Michael half-laughed.

“Hey, who told you to stop? Don’t stop. You’ve already set a good pace, keep going.”

The frown never left Calum’s features. What were those two up to? His curiosity was getting the better of him and he wanted to open the door but he did not want to walk in on something that he would regret. Instead, he stayed where he was, his eyes fixed on the door.

“Do I have to keep going? I’m all sweaty,” Michael panted, almost in a whisper.

“Yes. Keep going. If you wanna do this, you’ll have to deal with the sweat. Come on, work those hips Clifford. We’re nearly there…”

“Fuck! That was…” Michael half-laughed-half-breathed.

“Yeah,” Luke laughed.

“Shit!” Calum mumbled to himself. “Were they? Fucking? No, that could not be. Why would they?” he again shook his head. “But things have been going on between them lately. Did you forget? They totally could be doing it.”

Calum’s eyes widened as he took a step away from the door.

“Calum?” Luke opened the door and looked at the other boy, surprised.

“Close the door. I’m gonna take a nap. Call me when lunch’s ready,” Michael called from his bed.

Luke closed the door behind himself and kept his eyes on Calum. “What are you doing here?”

Calum looked at Luke; his hair was messy on his head, his skin was flushed and indeed, he did look sweaty. “What were those sounds? What were you doing in there? Fucking Michael? Or was it the other way around?”

Luke stared blankly at the other; fucking? He was only doing sit-ups and push–ups with Michael. That was all. Where did all that come from? Was he jealous? “It’s whatever,” Luke pushed past Calum and went into the bathroom, leaving Calum to look at him with disbelieving eyes.

Luke stripped and threw his clothes in the basket, a smile on his lips. He had the impression the day was going to be awesome. After all, he had not even done something and there, he had already gotten a reaction from Calum. What was it that he had spotted? Was it jealousy or something else? He was halfway through his shower when he heard someone open the door. He quickly wiped the steam off the glass door and peeked on the other side. Calum was standing by the sink, his brush and toothpaste in hand. Luke smiled to himself. What were those sounds, Calum had asked. Luke was going to make him hear so much more of those delicious sounds.

Luke pressed his back against the glass wall of the shower stall and let out a moan. Calum, who was slowly brushing his teeth, stopped and turned his head towards the shower cubicle. Thanks to the semi-transparent glass wall of the stall, Calum had a decent view of Luke’s whole back and ass which were pressed against it. His toothbrush stayed in his mouth as his hands dropped to his sides and he watched Luke. The blonde’s hand seemed to be moving in a back and forth motion, slightly below his hips. Another moan escaped his lips and he pressed his free hand against the door of the stall.

“Aaahhh…” Luke let out in a gravelly tone.

Luke’s hips slightly moved away from the wall and started moving in a slow gyration. Calum swallowed, instantly making a face when he swallowed a mouthful of toothpaste. He quickly pulled the brush out and rinsed his mouth before turning in Luke’s direction again. The movements of his hips which had started out as slow had clearly sped up and above the sound of the water spray hitting against the tile, Calum could hear Luke’s heavy breathing. A series of tiny moans followed and it only took a couple of minutes more before Luke stilled all his movements. Calum stared at him with open mouth. What had just happened in front of him? Why was he still there? Why did he not leave yet? The brunette pressed his eyes shut tightly and ran his fingers through his hair. Willing his brain to take control over his limbs, Calum turned around and left.

The moment he heard the click of the closing door, Luke again wiped the steam off the glass and looked through it. He smiled to himself; he had walked in on Calum jerking off in the shower so many times before and it was so easy to pretend to do so. He laughed as he wondered what Calum’s reaction and expression might have been while he was ‘masturbating’ in the shower. Luke licked his lips as he closed the tap and stepped outside the stall; that was fun. One thing he was sure of was that Calum stayed until the end. Why the older lad did that was a mystery to Luke but he would find out, sooner or later.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Luke rolled on his back on his bed and let out a sigh. He took his phone and squinted at the bright screen, looking at the time. It was half past midnight and he could not bring himself to fall asleep. He could not help but think about that episode in the bathroom. In fact, he had not stop thinking about it all afternoon and evening and honestly, it just left him with an uneasy feeling. He felt horny? Luke looked at Calum, who was fast asleep, before rolling on his other side, away from Calum. Letting out a low breath, he slipped a hand inside his boxers. He closed his eyes and bit his lips as he palmed himself. He had to be quiet, he knew that because it was not the first time that he was getting himself off while Calum was sleeping on the other bed; he had done it countless times before.

He licked his lips as his other hand trailed up his stomach and his chest to reach for his nipple. His fingers rubbed the bud a few times before tugging on it. Luke bit the pierced side of his bottom lip as he moved his hand along the length of his semi-erection. Turning his head to the side, Luke muffled a moan in his pillow. He let his mind drift to Calum; oh how he wanted to feel Calum’s hands against his skin, Calum’s hands exploring his body, Calum’s hands teasing him and so many things; the list was endless. Luke let out a gasp when his hand slid lower to gently squeeze his balls.

“Luke?” Calum mumbled.

“Hmm…”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing…” Luke whispered as his hand kept moving in his underwear.

“Luke?”

“What?” Luke bit his lips to restrain himself from moaning; Calum’s voice was sending chills down his spine.

Calum did not answer, he only got off his bed and climbed on the other one. He got under the sheet and pressed his back against Luke’s back.

“What are you doing?” Luke’s hand stilled when he felt a warm presence behind him.

The older lad ignored him and wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist before trailing his hand lower. He slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of Luke’s boxers, the tip of his fingers grazing the base of Luke’s penis. Luke’s breath hitched in his throat at the contact and he closed his eyes. Pulling his hand away, Calum yanked the underwear out of the way before enclosing his fingers around Luke’s penis. He moved his fist roughly along the length, causing a groan to escape Luke’s lips. The brunette bit down hard on Luke’s shoulder as his hand vigorously moved along Luke’s erection. The younger boy pressed his teeth together; whatever Calum was doing was far from what Luke wanted. He was harshly tugging on Luke’s penis while his teeth was digging into Luke’s skin. He wanted Calum to tease him and pleasure him but at that moment, what was happening was not pleasurable at all. A certain part of his body was responding to Calum’s actions but that was not what he wanted, not what his heart craved for. Calum pulled his hand away the moment Luke came on his fingers. He wiped his hand onto Luke’s stomach before pulling away.

“You must be happy now,” Calum spat.

“What?” Luke turned his head to look at him.

“That’s what you wanted, right?” the older boy asked angrily.

“What?” Luke looked at him confused.

“When did you turn into such a whore who only crave for sex?”

“It’s not…”

Without listening or saying any more words, the brunette exited the room and slammed the door behind him. Luke jolted at the bang and he stared at the closed door. Calum was angry at him? He could not help the tear that rolled down his cheek to disappear in his pillowcase.

 

 

 


	10. Operation Successful

Calum stirred in his sleep when somebody patted his shoulder. Slowly, he opened his eyes and rubbed them with the back of his hands before looking at Ashton, who was sitting on the coffee table. The coffee table? Oh yeah, he was sleeping on the couch, in the living room.

“What’s wrong?” the curly head asked with concern.

Calum shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Why are you sleeping here?”

“I… huh…” Calum creased his eyebrows as the memories of the previous night came back to him, memories that he had pushed to the back of his head with much difficulties. He had given Luke a handjob, an awful handjob, and then said some bitter words to him. He was not proud of the way he had acted; he would never even dream of hurting Luke and yet at that moment, he had done things to hurt Luke.

“Calum?” Ashton shook his shoulder.

“Yeah… I couldn’t sleep so I came here… I guess I just fell asleep here itself.”

“You slept in the living room and Michael is missing.”

“Missing? What do you mean?”

“When I woke up, he wasn’t in his bed. It’s 10:00 and I have an appointment at the hairdresser’s in 15 mins. Luke told me he’d come along and he’s nowhere to be seen. I think I’m gonna throw a fit. Can I throw a fit?”

Calum shrugged. “If you want.”

Ashton let out a frustrated shriek, threading his fingers through his hair and tugging on them while kicking his feet impatiently on the carpet. “I feel much better.”

Calum chuckled and shook his head at the older lad. “Yeah, it does feel good, not to act as the responsible one sometimes.”

“I’ll go and get ready.”

The brunette nodded as he again let his head fall back on the pillow. He felt terrible. The way he had acted was not him at all. What had gotten into him? He had never seen that side of himself and honestly, it scared him. Although Luke was only a few months younger than him, Calum had always looked out for him, given him what he wanted and kept all troubles away from him; it was not just Calum, even Michael and Ashton had the tendency to do that. Luke was like the pampered one of the band. Still, a few hours earlier, Calum had done something that might not only have hurt Luke but he also feared Luke might end their friendship.

“No, he would not do that,” Calum mumbled but then sighed. “Or he might… what happened was really shitty and I can’t even blame him if it screws things up. Fuck! What am I gonna do?”

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Michael woke up when he felt someone sobbing against his shoulder. He scrunched his face and tried to go back to sleep when he remembered what happened the previous night; Luke. He had been playing video games until late the previous night and had just gotten to his room to go to sleep when he heard a door close with a bang. Peeking through his door, he saw Calum rushing down the corridor and heading downstairs. Michael turned his head to the other door that was probably the one that had been banged before walking in its direction. He had found Luke, on his bed, in tears. Luke had not said anything but the tears never stopped coming out of his eyes. With much difficulties, Michael had managed to get him to sleep, two hours later. He had then stayed behind, just in case something went wrong.

“Luke?” Michael shifted to look at the younger boy. “Why are you crying?”

Luke did not answer, he only closed his eyes as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“What happened? Is it Calum? Did he say something? Did he do something?”

Again no answer but tears.

“Damn it Luke! If you don’t tell me, I can’t do anything. What happened?”

“He… he…”

Michael looked at Luke with worried eyes. “What did he do?”

“I thought he was sleeping. I was only trying to… to jerk off but…”

“But what?”

“He got in my bed. Then he started to do it.” Luke again sobbed. “It was so harsh and full of anger and he was hurting me. I…” Luke moved to a sitting position and pressed his palms to his face.

“He did that to you?” Michael asked as his eyes darted to the teeth marks on Luke’s shoulder and the scratch on his back that looked like four nails that had dragged along the skin.

Luke nodded. “I wanted him to stop. I told him to stop but he kept going. And then he yelled at me.”

“Yelled?”

“He told me I’ve turned into a whore who only crave for sex and a cheap piece of shit…”

The expression on Michael’s face changed to anger. “The asshole. He’s gonna hear from me.”

Michael was already getting up but Luke held his hand. “Don’t. He’s gonna be mad at you too.”

The older lad let out a breath as he thought about it. “You’re right. It won’t be good to talk to him right now. I knew he needed more time. 10 days were too little and he was not being able to deal with it,” Michael said after much consideration; after all, he had known Calum longer than Luke and Ashton did, they were childhood buddies.

“Yeah, everyone thinks it’s my fault. I probably deserve it.”

There it was, Luke was crying again.

“Luke, that’s not what I meant. All I’m saying is if he had more time, he would have been able to adjust to whatever he was feeling but things were happening so fast, so…”

“I should have known you’d defend him.”

“I’m not defending him. What he did was shitty and I did not expect that from him. He’s definitely gonna hear from me. You’re his best friend, he should have known better.”

“What am I gonna do? He probably doesn’t want to talk to me anymore. I messed things up.”

“I was with you from the beginning. I won’t let you down now. We’ll figure something out. For now, I think it’d be best if you stay away from him.”

“Ok,” Luke hummed; maybe Michael was right and he should listen to Michael because his brain was not thinking straight.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Michael quietly got up from the bed and tiptoed out of the room the moment Luke had fallen asleep again. He walked downstairs while Luke’s words resonated in his head. It was hard to believe Calum did that to Luke. Calum was not like that; he had known Calum for most his life and Calum never acted unpredictably. What was wrong with him? On the other hand, Luke was a nice guy and he did not deserve that. He was confused as to what he should do. Should he listen to his heart that keep telling him that it was not entirely Calum’s fault and he would never do something like that? Or should he listen to the voice of reason in his head? Michael walked into the living room and shook his head when he saw Ashton and Calum, sitting on the couch and talking.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” Michael asked the moment he was standing in front of Calum.

The two lads lifted their heads simultaneously to look at Michael.

“Why?” Michael again asked.

“What’s going on?” Ashton questioned when Calum bit his lips and lowered his eyes.

“Ask him,” Michael spat.

The curly head turned to look at Calum, who stayed quiet, and then turned to Michael again. “Michael, what’s going on? Why are you so mad?”

“Should I tell you about his physical assault or his verbal assault?” Michael knew he was pushing it a little too far but he wanted Calum to realise the seriousness of his actions.

Ashton’s eyes widened. “Assault? Did he hit Luke?”

“I wish he had hit him. Somehow, it would have made the situation a lot better but Mr Hood had to go and force himself on Luke.”

“Force himself?” Ashton’s mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at Calum.

“Do you know how that’s called, Calum? It’s called…”

“No, don’t say that,” Calum frowned. “I’d never do that to Luke. And stop looking at me like that, I already feel horrible.”

“Well, you should. What did he ever do to you?”

“Stop, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t want that to happen.”

“Sorry? Go and say that to Luke. He had been crying all night. Actually no, stay away from him.”

Calum looked down at his foot, Michael’s words echoing in his ears. His guilt was already eating him inside and to add to it, Michael had to put everything out so plainly, so crudely.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Apprehension clouded Calum’s brain as he slowly and finally walked to his room that night. Michael had warned him not to approach Luke and the older lad had made sure of that all day. He had even ordered Calum to sleep in the living room again and to leave Luke alone. Calum had quietly nodded but he had other plans. At 9pm, he had already made himself comfortable on the couch and just had to wait for Michael and Ashton to go to sleep before he could go ahead with what he had in mind. He quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him before tiptoeing to Luke’s bed. Luke’s eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. From where he was standing, Calum could see the marks that he had left on Luke’s shoulder the previous night peeing from under the cover. The brunette took a seat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Luke’s hair. Luke instinctively pulled away from the touch and stared at Calum.

Calum immediately pulled away. He could not help the feeling of disappointment and hurt that settled in his chest, although he knew he deserved being treated that way.

“I know you’re mad at me and I’m sorry. I swear I’d never want to hurt you. I dunno why I did what I did. I really am sorry. Will you ever forgive me for it?” Calum looked at Luke who stayed silent before sighing. “I understand.”

Luke held his hand when Calum got up to leave. “I’m not mad at you. I probably deserve it for all that I did.”

“No, you don’t, nobody does.” Calum sat back down and bit his lip. “Can I hug you?”

As soon as Luke nodded, Calum pulled him into his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Luke did the same and they stayed that way, in silence, for a long minute before Calum pulled away to look at Luke’s face. He brought a hand to Luke’s face and caressed his cheek as the latter looked down in his lap. Slowly, he leant closer and pressed his lips to Luke’s, taking him by surprise. They pulled away after a couple of seconds and stared into each other’s eyes, neither of them knowing what to do. Instinctively, they inched closer and pressed their lips together at the same time. As their lips moved against each other, Calum moved his free hand up Luke’s chest and pushed him backward so that he was lying on his back with Calum hovering above him. The whole action seemed to have taken place in slow motion and the moment was surreal.

Calum swiped his tongue across Luke’s lips before taking the younger lad’s pierced bottom lip between his own. For Luke, it was like a dream come true; Calum was kissing him, Calum was nibbling on his bottom lip and Calum’s hand was pressed against his bare chest, right where his heart was racing in his ribcage. Luke wrapped his arms around Calum, bringing the older lad closer and pressing their chests together. Their tongues were moving against each other, Calum’s hand was caressing Luke’s side and Luke’s hand was buried in Calum’s dark hair; everything seemed so perfect. When they parted for air, they stared into each other’s eyes, feeling the intensity of the situation. While never breaking eye contact, Luke slowly reached for the hem of Calum’s shirt and dragged it up his body, the best he could, before tossing it on the floor between their beds, leaving Calum in only his boxers, just like he was.

Luke let out a gasp when Calum connected his mouth to his neck. The brunette took the skin between his lips and sucked on it. Luke wanted to thrust his hips upward against Calum’s but restrained himself; he did not want to do anything that could mess things up again. Instead, he again wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck as he laid on the bed, under Calum, while Calum was giving some special treatments to his collar bone. Pulling away, the older lad stared back into Luke’s eyes. It was a moment where words were unnecessary and their eyes were conversing with each other as Calum hooked his fingers under the elastic of Luke’s boxers and Luke lifted his hips off the mattress to ease the task. Then it was Luke’s turn to help Calum out of his underwear, a task which was done without wasting more time. Once they were naked, they looked at each other, neither of them sure about what would happen next; although they both wanted it.

“There’s lube and condom in the drawer,” Luke said quietly and Calum raised an eyebrow while a smirk played on his lips.

Yes, Luke had kept them in his drawer, in case something was going to happen. Calum did not argue on the matter and quickly opened the drawer, pulling out what he was looking for; a new bottle of lube and a box of condom.

“Who’s gonna?” Calum bit his lips as he played with the bedsheet.

“You do it… I’ll bottom,” Luke replied without hesitation; he had waited for that moment for so long and the questions about who would bottom and who would top did not even arise. Actually, he had figured it out in his mind already.

“Ok…”

The brunette tore the condom wrapping with shaky fingers before rolling it on his penis. He then struggled to rip the seal off the bottle of lube, cursing when he failed. Shaking his head, Luke pulled the bottle from Calum’s hands and then proceeded to open it, handing it back to Calum when he was done. Calum looked down at the bottle that he had in hand, at his erection and then at Luke’s face, wondering what he should be doing. Should he just pour the lube on his penis and get started already? But then he shook his head. Luke was not a girl and he would probably hurt Luke if he just go ahead with it.

“Cal? You need to stretch… do you want me to do it?”

“No… no,” Calum shook his head negatively; of course he had to stretch, how did that not cross his mind? “I’ve got this.”

Biting his bottom lip, Calum pushed Luke’s legs apart before squeezing some of the cool liquid at Luke’s hole and teasing it with his middle finger. He pushed the tip inside, seeing how easily it went in, before pushing it all the way in and then pulling it out. He repeated the action a few times and then added another finger, always keeping his eyes on Luke’s face to make sure he was okay. Luke felt tight around his fingers and he wondered if he would fit inside. That was when he decided to use a third finger as well.

“Do you think it’s enough already?” Calum asked as he tried to move his fingers the best he could.

“Yes, do it already.”

The moment Luke said those words, Calum pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Luke’s entrance. He poured a large amount of lube on his penis and coated himself before pushing the head inside. Luke squeezed his eyes shut as more and more of Calum disappeared in him. When Calum was completely buried in him and stopped moving, Luke let out a breath that he had been holding. Luke had already anticipated how it would feel but he had not expected to feel so full. Inhaling deeply, Calum pulled out slightly and pushed back in. An action which caused another gasp to escape Luke’s parted lips as he gripped the sheets.

“Fuck!”

“Are you ok?” Calum asked, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a moment.”

“Do you want me to stop? We can stop. We don’t have to do it right now.”

“I’m ok… I’m ok…” Luke took a deep breath and slowing exhaled through his mouth. “You can move now.”

The older lad leaned forward and connected his lips to Luke’s, the two of them impatiently kissing while Calum’s hips slowly moved back and forth. Luke wrapped an arm around Calum and buried his other hand in the brunette’s hair as he turned his head to the side and tried to catch his breath. The next second, Calum attached his lips to the side of Luke’s neck; it seemed as if he could not get enough of Luke’s skin. Luke’s skin was like an addiction that he would not be ready to give up anytime soon. Luke again turned to look into Calum’s eyes, Calum’s penis was moving in and out of him with much more ease than before. Licking his lips, the blonde captured Calum’s lips between his own, hungrily kissing him. As soft lips moved together, Luke tried to keep up with the movements of Calum’s hips and matched each of Calum’s forward thrusts with one of his own.

Calum snaked a hand between their bodies and took hold of Luke’s penis. Unlike the previous night, he gently moved his fist along the length, at the same pace as the movements of his hips. Their breathings were uneven, their hearts were racing and sweat was forming on their skins as they moved together on Luke’s bed. The older lad pressed his forehead to Luke’s as he sped up. Luke panted and let out a cry, coming on their stomachs. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing while Calum kept pounding in his ass. Closing the gap between them, Luke again kissed Calum. Finally he got what he wanted; he was kissing Calum while they were having sex. Calum stilled and dropped his weigh on top of Luke, panting. With a smile, Luke petted Calum’s hair fondly. Once he caught his breath, Calum rolled on the bed, beside Luke, and discarded the condom. He settled on his side, leaning on an elbow as he stroked Luke’s cheek.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday, like genuinely,” Calum said after pecking Luke’s lips.

“Don’t be. I guess I was trying too hard.”

“Trying too hard?” the brunette frowned.

“I like you,” Luke said carefully while looking at Calum. “I wanted to know if you feel the same. That was when I came up with the plan of seducing you. I guess…”

“Do you hear yourself?” Calum laughed.

“What’s funny?”

“You. If you wanted to seduce me, that means you wanted me to get seduced and start liking you which is totally different from you wanting to know if I like you back.”

Luke creased his eyebrows, trying to understand what Calum was trying to say. “I guess…”

Again letting out a chuckle, Calum playfully slapped Luke across the head. “If you wanted to know how I feel, it’d have been much easier if you had just asked me.”

“I know… but I didn’t want you to freak out and be weird with me.”

“Yeah? And you and Michael sharing a lollipop would not freak me out? Or Michael sitting on your ass while rubbing your back? And how can I forget about you sucking on sausages and fish balls?”

Luke smiled sheepishly as he thought back to all the things he did to get Calum’s attention. “I thought they were great ways to…”

“Get my attention? Yeah, I still think it’d have been better if you had just asked me. You have no idea how much I love you.”

“I love you too,” Luke giggled, pinching Calum’s cheeks.

“I’m serious. I do love you. I’ve realised a few months ago but at first, I was too scared to admit it to myself or to you. Then I was just ignoring it, thinking it was a phase and I would get over it. I mean, people go through weird phases all the time. Then everything that was happening… I didn’t know how to deal with them all. I was so confused. Every time I get the impression that maybe you like me back, I always end up finding you with Michael. I was sad ‘cause you didn’t feel the same and that I’d lose you. Then every time you just kept teasing me and then leave me… I didn’t know how to deal with that… why are you crying?” Calum stopped talking to wipe the tear that had rolled down Luke’s cheek.

“It’s nothing... I just… I wanted to hear those things for so long. As for Michael, he was only trying to help. You have no idea how happy I am right now,” Luke grinned.

“Yeah?”

Luke hummed in response. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“I had a great time.”

“Oh, well, it was alright. It was kinda sloppy and it ended so fast,” Calum said, trying to hide his smile.

“Sloppy?” Luke slapped him in the arm. “It’s not my fault if you were sloppy.”

“I was sloppy?” Calum frowned.

“Huh… yeah. You were in control here, so who else would be sloppy?”

“I’m not sloppy. I can prove it. I promise next time would be better.”

“Yeah, it would because next time you’re bottoming. So, I’ll show you how to do it good,” Luke laughed.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just kidding. You were great.”

“What are you doing here?” Michael nearly shouted when he opened the door to Luke’s room and saw both Luke and Calum on the bed. He actually wanted to check on Luke before going to bed and had not expected to see the two of them together.

“Michael…” Calum started but the older lad interrupted him.

“You better have a good reason for being here.”

“What’s going on? Why are you shouting at this time?” Ashton asked as he appeared in the doorway.

“As usual, Mr Hood does what he pleases,” Michael snorted before turning to Calum. “Didn’t I tell you to stay away from Luke?”

“Mikey, it’s ok,” Luke said with a tiny smile. “We’ve already talked and sorted things out.”

“And I’m betting you forgave him.”

Luke nodded. “Can we forget what happened yesterday?”

“Why Luke? I don’t understand.”

“Please? Like you said, I was equally at fault. Calum needed more time which I didn’t give him but now everything’s fine. Please?”

Michael sighed. “Fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Maybe we should forget everything that happened. I’m glad everything’s fine now,” Michael smiled.

“Yeah, like Calum said, all that would have been avoided if I had just asked him.”

“So, what about it now? You guys like each other and sorted all the unresolved sexual tension that had been going on?” Ashton questioned.

“Yeah,” Luke and Calum said at the same time before smiling.

“Great, I guess that deserves a group hug.” Ashton jumped on the bed and Michael laughed when he saw Calum’s naked bum peeking out from under the blanket. “Come on Michael, it’s not a group hug without you and then you guys have to tell us all about it.”

“Seriously Ashton?” Michael shook his head. “At this time? Give them some privacy. They’ll tell us in the morning.”

“But…” Ashton protested as Michael grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

The moment the door closed, Luke and Calum smiled at each other.

“I love you,” Luke whispered.

“I love you too.”

Their lips met again in another of many more kisses to come.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. I had a great time writing this and i hope you guys had equally great time reading it... thanks to everyone who tagged along... Love you all :D

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
